I AM STILL HERE
by SorceressOfTheOceanAndStars
Summary: It's been thirty years since Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria closed down for good, little did they know, something was sealed away inside, along with its bloody history. Full summery and warnings inside.
1. Prologue

**Hello everyone! After wrestling writers block, four animatronic and Edward Elric for some fuck all reason, I have finally managed to publish this story. Constructive criticism is appreciated as always, and I hope you enjoy!**

 **Full Summery: It's been thirty years since Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria closed down for good, little did they know, something was sealed away inside, along with its bloody history.**

 **Danny and his friends, now seventeen years old, have a new summer job at a horror attraction called Fazbear's Fright, which seeks to bring back that history for a good scare. A night job guarding a bunch of dusty props doesn't sound too bad...right?**

 **Pairings: Established Pitch Pearl, Danny and Phantom are separate people. This isn't the main focus, but if Gay relationships make you uncomfortable regardless, this story is not for you.**

 **Rating and warnings: T For swearing, Past murder of children, past murder of a murderer, and mild descriptions of blood and gore.**

 **Danny Phantom Copywrite Nickelodeon studios.**

 **Five Nights at Freddy's belongs to Scott Cawthorn.**

 **Cover belongs to me, please ask if you wish to use it, it's only polite.**

 **I make no profit from this, this is simply for my own amusement. This fanfic has officially been disclaimed.**

 **.o.0.o.**

 _It's so dark_...

...

 _Why can't I..._

 _...see anything?_

 ** _{Don't worry.}_**

...

... _Huh?_

... _Who is that?_

...

 ** _{I will put you back together}_**

...

 _Back...together?_

...

 _I...didn't_...

... _know I was broken._

...

 _What..._

... _happened to me?_

 ** _(Shuffle)_**

 _What is that?_

... _What is that light?_

...

...

...

 _Why did you kill me...?_


	2. Night one, welcome to Fazbear's Frights!

**A/N An update so soon! What is the meaning of this?! No reason, just had an update itch I needed to scratch and decided to do it today rather than the saturday after next like I'd planned. Hope you all enjoy, and I'll be seeing you next satuday!**

 **.o.0.o.**

"Sam, tell me why we're doing this again?"

A girl with black hair pulled into a long pony tail, wearing a purple shirt with a white skull on the chest and black pants with heavy combat boots, huffs and rolls her eyes in annoyance.

"That's the tenth time you've asked me that Tucker."

"Yeah yeah, summer job and all that jazz, but why here? You couldn't find anything else?" Asks a dark skinned boy with green colored shades. He is dressed in traffic light colors of a yellow long sleeve shirt with a gear on it, green pants and brown boots, A red hat to complete the look.

Sam shrugs, "no one else is hiring right now, and I know the guys who own this place. They've been scouting for artifacts from some restaurant chain that got closed down from unsolved missing children cases and employee deaths."

The second male and final person of the trio, who has raven black hair, sky blue eyes and is wearing a black T-shirt with a green ghost on the chest, well worn dark blue jeans and black shoes, covers his mouth and tries to hold in his snickering without succeeding.

"What's the matter Tuck? Scared of a few ghosts?"

"Danny, your boyfriend's a ghost," Tucker points out flatly, "and we interact with ghosts all the time, a few bedsheets and old masks are not gonna bother me."

They walk through Amity's amusement park and finally find the plain white building that houses the haunted restuarant attraction in the back of the park by the pier. An unpleasant feeling curls in Danny's gut as they walk closer, the hair at the back of his neck standing on end. They enter the building and look around at the decrepitness of the place that is supposed to mimic the old restaurants. Arcade games line a corner and rows of tables in the middle of the room with party hats on them lined up as if waiting for a birthday party await their eyes in the dim green lighting.

The chills intensify as Danny gazes at all the old posters and drawings, showing different animatronics and children. He spies a drawing of five kids, four facing away and one focused intently on a golden bear on a stage. He focuses on the bear and begins feeling a mix of emotions: fear, nostalgia...and strange sense of longing.

Sam notices that Danny isn't next to them anymore and turns around, "Danny? I know this place is interesting and all, but we got work to do. You can explore later."

Danny slowly turns and walks away, eyes not leaving the drawing until he rounds a corner.

They walk by a large window that reveals the office they'll be working in; a long desk under the window, a couple of chairs, a filing cabinet against the back wall that looks too damaged to open, and a monitor bolted to a wall on the right side of the desk. When they go in they also see a flip up maintenance panel, a row of plushies, a metal fan and a phone. The whole building is lit with that eerie green light, making it hard to discern the color of the walls and floor.

Danny spots a box full of masks and other assorted junk in the corner by the door and goes over to it with some bizarre curiosity just as the phone rings and answers itself.

"Hey dudes and dudette, are you there yet?"

"We're here Leo, what's up?" Sam replies.

"The boss just wants me to, like, thank you guys for helping us out, oh! And congrats on the new summer job by the way. Now I know it doesn't look like much right now, but I promise it'll get better! We found som-some great new relics over the weekend, and we're tracking a new lead, right now!"

"That's great Leo, hope you find something," She says halfway sincere.

"Hey thanks Sam! Now let me tell you about some things real quick so you can get to work. Like, the attraction opens in, like, a week, so we have to make sure everything works, and nothing catches on fire! Uhm when the place opens, people will come in at the opposite side of the building and work their way towards you. Yeah, you've officially become part of the attraction. You'll be starring as...the Security Guards! Isn't that awesome?"

"Yeah, really great." Sam responds while Tucker rolls his eyes. The only one not paying extreme amounts of attention to the conversation is Danny, who seems to be in a trance as he shuffles through the box.

"Yeah, I thought you'd be excited about that," Leo replies cheerily, either ignoring or not recognizing the sarcasm, "so not only will you be monitoring the people on the cameras, you know, make sure no one STEALS anything or makes out in the corner, but you'll also be part of the show. It'll make it real authentic I think, uh, now let me tell you about what's new, we found another set of drawings, always nice and a Foxy head! You know that Pirate Fox from the final location? Which we think could be authentic...then again it might just be another crappy cosplay, and we found that desk fan in your office there, very old school metal though, so watch the fingers. 

"Uh, heh! Uhm, right now the place is basically just, you know, FLASHING LIGHTS and SPOOKY PROPS. I honestly thought we'd have more by now, uh so if we don't have anything really cool by next week, we may have to suit one of you up in a Furry costume, and make you walk around saying: "BOOO!"

"Yeeaah, I'm not doing that," Sam states crossing her arms. Danny takes the time to look up from what he is doing and shake his head as well before going back to rifling through the box.

"Hehe. Uh yeah, but you know like I said, were trying to track down, a good lead right now. Uh, some guy who helped design one of the buildings, said there was like, an extra room that got boarded up or something like that. So were gonna take a peak and see what we can find. Uh, for now just get comfortable with the new setup. You can check the security cameras over on your right, with a click of that blue button. Uh, you can toggle between the Hall Cams and the Vent Cams. Uh, then over on your far left, you can flip up your maintenance panel. You know, use this to reboot any systems that may go offline. Uh, in trying to make the place feel more vintage we may have overdone it a bit! Heh heh. Some of this equipment is BARELY functional!"

"WHAT?!" Sam and Tucker exclaim.

"Uh, I wasn't joking about the fire, that- that's a real risk." Leo says sheepishly.

"Leo have you lost your damn mind?!" Sam yells at the phone, "why would you do that?"

"That's it, if we're working here, I'm bringing my toolkit," Tucker decides, glaring at the sparking lights and monitor.

"Heh, Heh, yeah I think that might be a good idea," Leo nervously chuckles, "uhm, but the MOST IMPORTANT THING, you have to watch for, is the Ventilation. Look, this place will give you the spooks man, and if you let that ventilation go offline, then you'll start seeing some craaazy stuff man, keep that air a flowing! Ok, keep an eye on things, and we'll try to have something new for ya' tomorrow night." He quickly hangs up.

Tucker crosses his arms and sends a glare to Sam, "you couldn't find a better job? Even working part time at the Nasty Burger would have been better than this!"

Sam scowls back, "well excuse me! Everywhere else already had all the help they needed! Where else was I supposed-"

"It's not here."

The quiet voice halts the two friends' argument and they glance over at Danny, "what's not here, dude?" Tucker asks.

Danny gazes over at the prop of an empty animatronic bear in the hall, "your's is here, why not mine? Is it somewhere I don't know?" He mumbles, talking to the prop before he gets a downcast expression, "or was it hidden too well to be here?"

Sam tentatively walks over to Danny and puts a hand on his shoulder, making him jerk and look at her with wide blue eyes, as if he forgot that he isn't the only one in the room.

"Danny? Are you okay?"

Danny blinks owlishly, the fogginess in his eyes clearing a little.

"I'm okay guys, just...looking for something..." He says, a sadness in his eyes belying the smile on his face.

"What would you be looking for? You've never been here before," Tucker replies coming up behind Sam with a look of concern. Danny shakes his head and gently pushes Sam away.

"It's nothing important. Come on, how're we doing this?"

Sam and Tucker look like they want to say something more but Danny brushes by them and heads over to the monitor to activate it, "how about we take shifts? I'll handle the cameras tonight, then Sam, then Tucker the night after; we can do the same for the vents and stuff until Tucker gets the electricity fixed."

Tucker shrugs, letting it go for now before heading to the doorway, "Alright, I'll take a look around the place and see what needs fixing."

Sam still has a troubled look as Tucker left. She still wants to know what Danny was looking for, but sighs after a minute, knowing that hell would freeze before he'd tell them. She heads over to the maintenance panel and flips it up, becoming curious when she sees an audio reboot.

"Why would we need an audio feed?" Danny voices her thoughts. He taps the button and a childish giggle comes from the room next to the office, which is the one Tucker happens to be in. Danny snickers as Tucker jumps and looks around in confusion.

["Is there a kid in here?"] Tucker says through the camera.

Danny chortles and pushes the button again. This time a child's voice says 'hello?' in the room with Tucker, causing the techno geek to whip around. Danny out right laughs at this point, making Tucker glare at the camera.

["Whatever you're doing man, quit it! I'm trying to concentrate here!"]

Sam rolls her eyes at Danny's antics. He seems to be back to normal now if he's torturing Tucker with the audio feed. The night progresses much like this, Danny laying off for a bit to check the other rooms and vents before going back to taunt Tucker with the child's voice when he comes to a room the human traffic light is in. Sam has to reboot the audio a few times when Danny takes it too far, and reboots the cameras about as many times, but otherwise six o'clock rolls around with nothing out of the ordinary.

Tucker goes outside to wait as the other two make last minute checks and wrap it up. They meet Tucker outside, where they find him typing notes into his phone.

"I'm gonna have to come back later before our shift to work on the wiring of the building," he explained, "the cameras have wires loose in them, and the wires in the alarms and lights need to be changed."

Tucker sighed, "I'm gonna have my work cut out for me. At least mom's letting me sleep most of the day and we don't have any homework to worry about for the next two months."

"At least you don't have early morning parents trying to drag you to fancy functions and charities hoping that you'll find what they deem a worthy husband," says Sam who face palms with a groan of frustration.

Danny chuckles, "yeah? Well at least my parents haven't figured out that Phantom's actually a ghost. I mean, my powers are kinda hard to hide, so that was inevitable, but Phantom has managed to stay under the radar just by standing next to me."

"I kept telling you to wear a disguise, but did you listen? No, and now you're parents are trying to figure out how to cure you of your 'ghostly infection'," Sam scolded using quotation fingers at the end. Tucker snorts in amusement.

"I don't think it's gonna be as easy as getting rid of a cold. Danny's been this way since he was fourteen, if they haven't found out how to get rid of it then there ain't nothing to be rid of."

"Yeah, and besides, it's kinda became a part of me now. If I got rid of it, it would be like if I was getting rid of you guys or Phantom. It's just-OW!" Danny gets interrupted by a football to the head.

"Hey Fentina! What'cha doin' up so early? You're mommy finally get sick of ya'?!"

Danny rubs the back of his head, eyes glaring at his feet. If his friends faces are anything to go by, his eyes are probably glowing a bright gold at the moment. He takes a deep breath and turns around.

"I could ask the same of you Dash, are you actually going to work this early?"

Dash scoffs, "why would I need to work? I get up early cause of football practice."

"You still have football practice?" Tucker asks, but of course Dash ignores him.

"For your information Dash, I actually _have_ to work this summer. We're just on our way home from a nightshift," Danny said flatly, starting to walk again to get away from the jock. He heard laughter behind him and for the millionth time had to force down the urge to blast the jackass.

"You? Nightshift?" Dash snorts, "You being that kid who was always talking about fighting off monsters in his house? Yeah right!"

Danny growls in his throat, and suddenly has the very rare urge to give Dash a good scare. A malicious grin curls on the raven's lips as he uses his powers a bit to project his voice and make it echo.

"Really Dash? You would know about monsters too wouldn't you? Shadows are often misunderstood in the mind of a _child_ after all..."

Sam and Tucker watch as Dash goes white, his purplish blue eyes contracting and going as wide as dinner plates. Danny looks over his shoulder and Dash screams, running as if the very hounds of hell are after him.

"Dude! Did you ghost him again?" Tucker exclaims before Danny turns toward them with an innocent look.

"I don't know what you mean, I just looked at him," he says in a strange lilting tone. Sam feels her brow go into her hairline at this.

"Really? Cause the last time you used you're powers on him intentionally we were fourteen. You don't usually use your powers on living humans unless it's by accident," She states, hands on her hips. Danny just keeps grinning cheekily at her before he turns and continues on their walk home.

"I just wanted to give Dash a little warning is all. It does get annoying putting up with his shit after a while."

Sam and Tucker glance at each other, brows wrinkling in worry before following after Danny. They split and go to their respective homes, waving goodbye to each other as they go.

Sam and Tucker can't stop thinking about Danny's strange behavior however. Sure he'd acted weird before, even acted creepy like that time with Ember; neither one able to forget when his eyes had burned bright gold before becoming hollow all toether with white pinprick pupils.

Tucker shudders at the memory while Sam simply frowns. There is something going on here, and both have a feeling that if they didn't figure it out soon...something very bad would happen.


	3. Night two, it begins

**Hello everyone! And welcome to the next chapter of I AM STILL HERE! (Yes, it has to be in all caps, don't judge me.)**

 **I've decided that I wanted to do something to scramble your brains a bit, and what better way to do that then with a little game of number sentences! In each game will be a little hint to the next chapter, so if you wanna know what might be next, then you need to figure it out! I'll be giving the answer at the start of each chapter that it represents.**

 **(Hint: A=1, B=2, etc.)**

 **Let's get this show on the road!**

 **Warnings: Some mention of sexual themes, ooc for Danny at the end. If these things bother you, then this story is not for you.**

 **.o.0.o.**

Danny walks into his house and up to his room, hoping to get some sleep, only to be tackled to the floor by a black and white blur.

"Phantom! Get off me you big lug!" Danny grunts as he glares at the ghost.

Phantom, who wears a net shirt, black hip hugging jeans and a black sleeveless vest with silver boots, fingerless gloves and belt, tightens his hold and runs his lips along the pulse of Danny's neck, making the raven shiver and blush. He pulls back a bit, looking down at the blue eyed boy.

"You realize I'm not that heavy right?" The white haired male says dryly, "I'm a ghost, I weigh like, maybe three pounds max, if that much." Phantom smirks as he leans down and purrs in Danny's ear, "besides, you've never complained about it before, my little Golden Wraith~."

Danny blushes harder before he pushes the ghost off of him and gets to his feet, "that's different and you know it!" He says vehemently.

Danny had met Phantom at one of the ghost's concerts and both felt an immediate attraction to the other, though it did take a while for them to actually start dating. Phantom had taken to calling him his 'Golden Wraith' because Danny's powers were always gold in color and he always had this impression of 'being there, but not there' as some people call it.

Since Danny's accident at age fourteen with the ghost portal, Danny had powers that even Phantom said were not normal. He has a talent of knowing everything that goes on (or at least a hunger to learn about it), and has been known to be so quiet that he could scare the shit out of people by popping up out of nowhere. He still takes great joy out of surprising Sam and Tucker, much to their chagrin.

Phantom grins and startes floating in the air, hands crossed in front of him and legs raised behind him as if he is laying on a bed, "so, how was your first day of work? Anything interesting happen?"

Danny snorts, walking over to his bed and plopping down without bothering to change clothes, "about as interesting as the night shift can be," he replies, stretching his arms at his sides before folding them behind his head, "despite what the people who own the place think, there's nothing really there for some thief to want, and the attraction opens in a week so it's gonna be pretty chill for a while."

Danny glances over at Phantom, brow up and smirk on his face, "are you coming over, or am I sleeping alone this morning?"

Phantom chuckles, green eyes snapping in amusement before he floats over and lays beside the raven, pulling him into his arms. They lay there for a moment before his brow wrinkles, "hmm, I just realized something," Danny makes a noise to show that the ghost has his attention, "I don't think I like you having this job Danny. I mean, what if I need you for a show?" His frown turned into a wicked grin, "or a show~?" He purrs while moving his eyebrows.

Danny snickers, "Sorry Incubus, but you'll have to take care of it yourself or hope I'm not tired when I get home," he teases. Something that sounds akin to a cross between a tortured groan and a pathetic whine comes from above him as Phantom tightens his hold, wrapping his black tail around Danny's legs as if to trap him. Danny laughs at Phantom's actions.

"It'll be fine ya' big baby! The first week's supposed to be a breeze, so I won't be that tired. You'll get your chance."

Phantom makes a point of kissing Danny along his neck, making the blue eyed boy moan and his eyes flutter shut as shivers go down his spine. The ghost leaned in, intending to give Danny a real kiss, and Danny follows suit before turning his head slightly so the ghost hits his cheek instead of his lips.

"Unfortunately, that day is not today you horn toad," he says grinning cheekily before he turns his back to the snow head.

Phantom growls and mutters something along the lines of 'damn tease' under his breath. Danny doesn't say anything as he reaches over and sets his alarm on his phone before turning back and pulling Phantom to him again, relaxing with a sigh. He lets sleep and dreams overcome him with Phantom not far behind.

 **.o.0.o.**

Later around eleven thirty, Danny, Sam and Tucker meet in front of the horror attraction for their shift, Tucker carrying his box of tools with him.

"I can at least do something about the wiring in the panel so it can reboot faster; it's too dangerous to go too long with out fresh air," explains the techno geek.

"You said that the wires in the cameras were lose right? Maybe I can fix those," Danny offers. When Tucker looks unsure, Danny deadpans, "I'm the son of inventors Tuck, I should at least know how to fix sketchy wiring. Besides, you can't reach the vent cams."

Tucker concedes the point and hands Danny the necessary tools before they enter the building, Danny splitting off from the other two to do his work. Sam and Tucker enter the office at the exact moment the phone rings and answers itself.

"Hey dudes and dudette! Ok, I have some awesome news for you! First of all: We found some vintage audio training cassettes! Dude, these are like, prehistoric! I think they were like, training tapes, for like other employees or something like that. So, I thought we could like, have them playing, like over the speakers while people walk through the attraction? Dude, that makes this feel, LEGIT man. But I have an even better suprise for you, and you're not gonna belive this! We found one. A REAL one. Uh, oh uhm, gotta go man! W-well look I-It's in there somewhere, I-I'm sure you'll see it. Okay, I'll leave you with some of this great audio I found. Talk to you later guys!"

 _Click!_

"What does he mean by they 'found one?'" Tucker wonders aloud.

Sam simply shrugs as she focused on the cameras. The goth grins when she sees Danny crystal clear in one camera, giving a smile and thumbs up before crawling into a vent next to him.

"Oh, Hello! Hello, hello! Uh, welcome to your new career as a perfomer/entertainer, for Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Uh, these tapes will provide you, with much needed information on how to handle/climb into/climb out of, mascot costumes. Right now, we have 2 specially designed suits, that double as both animatronic and suit! So please, pay close attention while learning how to operate these suits, as accidents/injury/death/irreparable and grotesque maiming can occur. First we will discuss how to operate the mascots when they are in Animatronic form. For ease of operation, the animatronics are set to turn and walk towards sound behavior, giving an easy and hands free approach, to making sure the animatronics stay where the children are, for maximum entertainment/crowd pleasing value. To change the animatronics to Suit mode, insert and turn firmly the hand crank, provided by the manufacturer. Turning the crank will recoil and compress the animatronic parts around the sides of the suit, providing room to climb inside. Please make sure the spring lock is fastened tight, to ensure the animatronic devices remain fit. We'll cover this in more detail, in tomorrow's session. Remember to smile, you are the face of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza."

 _Click!_

Tucker frowns, "Wouldn't it have been easier to buy a regular mascot costume? That sounds really dangerous to have machines like that," he says glancing at the phone with a furrowed brow.

"They probably just wanted to try something new," Sam replies shrugging before a sardonic smile crossed her features, "and knowing big corporations like that, they probably figured it would save money; a two for the price of one deal."

"Yeah I gue-AHHHH!!!" Sam hears a screech behind her and turns to see Tucker on the floor, panting with a hand on his chest.

"What happened?" Sam asks worriedly.

"B-big mechanical f-fox thing...I j-just looked up for a second and the thing jumped m-me!" Tucker stammers with bulging eyes. The alarm startes going off signifying a ventilation error so Tucker quickly jumps to his feet to reboot it.

"'Fox thing'?" Sam says brow creasing and lips turning down. She glances back at the camera and jumps out of her skin when what looks like a chard statue of a little boy is staring right into the camera.

"What the f-" She yelps as she feels something grab her and acting quickly, whips around and fires her wrist ray, eyes going as big as saucers when she sees the same little boy against the wall glaring at her before it hisses at her and disappears.

"What the hell was that thing?!" Tucker says breathlessly as he reboots the ventilation system again.

"I have no idea," is Sam's response as she slumps in her chair, "but I think it might have been a ghost."

"It's not like any ghosts we've dealt with before," Tucker comments before he looks at the camera monitor and freezes at what is on it, "what the fuck is that?!" He yells pointing at the monitor.

Sam frowns before turning to look, her eyes going wide again at what is coming in through the crystal clear screen.

 **.o.0.o.**

Meanwhile, Danny has just gotten done with fixing most of the cameras and is going to the next room when he gets a chill again, coupled this time with the slimy feeling of being watched.

'Now that I'm paying attention I can't believe I didn't notice how heavy the air feels in here,' Danny thinks as he looks around warily, 'it's so thick I can barely breathe!'

The feeling is familiar too. Strangely enough, Danny thinks he would like the feeling if it isn't for the dark presence overshadowing it. Alarms go off in his head at the feeling of grief, rage and destruction.

It is so strong that it makes Danny sick, makes him feel so much anger and betrayal that it nearly knocks him off his feet. Especially when the negative emotions seem to settle into him like an old friend.

He sees something out of the corner of his eye, slinking in the shadows of the room. He carefully follows the creature with his eyes, muscles tense as the feeling of danger intensifies. His fists light up with a golden energy as he automatically goes into a battle stance before he gasps at the thing the light reveals.

It is grotesque, looking like a greenish yellow zombie rabbit with wires and greyish brown _something_ showing through the tatters of the skin. Half of its right ear is missing and the sides of its mouth have rotted away, leaving a wide permanent grin on its face that sends chills up the blue eyed boy's back. The eyes are a glowing grey with ominous white pupils that seem to somehow widen in surprise; it probably wasn't expecting Danny, who looks like a normal human, to have powers.

Flashes that are too quick to understand go through Danny's mind, making him feel dizzy from whiplash as he continues to stare at the creature, the only things registering in his brain being that terrifyingly familiar smile and the thoughts of: 'shouldn't be here, he shouldn't be, he was dead, I saw it, how is he here **_hE Was SuPpoSEd tO Be GOnE!!!'_**

The monster seems to snap out of its shock as it takes a step closer, **_"Naaaaathhhhaaaannn..."_** it groans sibilantly.

Danny takes a step back but doesn't go any further. He can't, even as he keeps mentally urging his legs to move they seem to stick to the ground. The golden light in his hands fizzles out, plunging the room into semi darkness; the only thing truly visible being the creature's glowing white eyes as it walks closer.

Danny squeezes his eyes shut, air stalling in his lungs as he waits for the creature to grab him when a familiar child's voice suddenly calls out from the next room over. He opens his eyes to see that the creature has stopped advancing, looking away from the raven and to the direction the voice came from. A giggle is heard from the same room and Danny watches, holding his breath as the zombie animatronic turns and heads towards the voice. He doesn't waste the opportunity and zooms toward the office as fast as he can, feet not even touching the ground in his rush to safety.

He gets to the office and huddles in the corner by the filing cabinet, hands tugging violently on his raven locks as he clenches his eyes shut, trying to block the world out. He vaguely hears his friends calling his name and jumps when he feels arms wrap around him, relaxing slightly when he recognizes Sam's small hand moving soothingly up and down his arm.

"Danny? Are you okay? What just happened out there?"

Danny shakes his head, his eyes so huge it is amazing that they don't fall out of their sockets, "he was supposed to be gone, how is he here?"

"You mean that thing out there?" Tucker inquires. Danny nods numbly, "Leo said something about finding a 'real one', I think he might have meant that animatronic. It certainly fits into a horror attraction, that thing looked rank."

"What do you mean he's supposed to be gone?" Sam asks gently.

Danny shudders, not completely aware of what he was saying, "He was supposed to be dead...we killed him I was the one that chased him into the suit..." He grabs on to Sam, sobbing like a child that had seen something terrible.

"I thought he was dead..."

 **.o.0.o.**

 **What does Danny mean? Why was he acting that way? What will Phantom do when he finds out? All these will be answered soon! Until then, figure out this sentence!**

 ** _20 8 5 - 19 13 1 18 20 - 1 14 4 - 19 14 5 1 11 25 - 7 9 14 7 5 18 19 - 1 16 16 5 1 18._**

 ** _~Sorceress_**


	4. What do you mean I can't go!

**Hello everyone! And welcome to another chapter of this story! Thanks to Juniper Forest for humoring me in my little game, it makes this worth while! :) Let's get this show on the road and continue the story shall we?**

 **Hint from last chapter:** **The smart and sneaky gingers appear.**

 **.o.0.o.**

Danny stays in the office for the rest of the night, refusing to leave the corner. Sam and Tucker go back to work but keep a close eye on Danny, worried for their friend. Tucker managed to fix it to where the systems reboot works faster, but with the creature outside the office, he can't go out and fix the rest of the cameras and Danny was out of commission. Sam keeps luring the animatronic into far away rooms with the audio feed, so they manage to get through the night with only a couple more scares from the tattered fox ghost.

When six o'clock rolls around, Danny visibly relaxes. He is a lot calmer now, and even manages to crack a tired smile.

"I'm sorry that I wasn't able to help more guys, I don't know what came over me," he says feeling the back of his neck as they leave the Amusement Park.

His eyes widen though, when he looks ahead and spots Phantom across the street talking to Mikey, who Danny hasn't seen since he was able to get into Amity University a year early for great attendance and grades. 'Oh Clockwork, I hope he doesn't find out what happened,' Danny thinks as he watches Phantom glance over and smile, waving the trio over.

"Hey Mikey, how's college treating ya'?" Tucker greet as they walk over.

Mikey becames visibly nervous, which confused everyone involved before he smiles, adjusting his glasses to cover up the lapse.

"Pretty good actually, you'd love it Tucker, they got a great coarse in technology and computer programming. Though you'd probably make the teachers mad, with taking over their classes."

Everyone laughs, knowing that Mikey is probably right. When they all settle down, Sam puts her hand on her hip and smirks, "so aside from classes, what've you been up to? Finally managed to get outta your shell?"

Mikey blushes a little, grinning self-consciousnessly as he rubs his arm, "Nah, just classes and stuff, I mostly just stay in my room unless I have to come out. You know me, always preferred to be by myself."

Danny smiles and is about to say something when he freezes, turning his head as he senses something. Phantom notices Danny's face and follows his eyes to a corner a ways away. He doesn't see anything himself, but he knows how observant Danny can be, "what is it Danny?" He asks.

Danny stares at the corner for a moment before a grin spreads across his face and he chuckles, "we're being watched," He tells the others, halting the conversation before he calls in a louder voice, "I can see you Wes! Come out!"

An audible groan is heard before a tall boy with red hair and green eyes comes around the corner and walks up to them, glowering at the blue eyed boy, "I swear Danny Fenton, one day I'll be able to get by you."

Danny rolls his eyes, still grinning, "yeah, like maybe in a hundred years."

Mikey eyes Wes Weston in curiosity before he says, "are you still stalking them? I thought you'd have gotten over that by now?"

Wes crosses his arms and huffs, still glaring at the blue and green eyed males, "I would stop if everyone quit assuming I had a crush on them! You know these two are dating each other right?" He asks looking at Mikey imploringly.

Mikey shrugs, "yeah, kinda obvious if you ask me," Phantom and Danny blush at how matter of fact the nerd is, "If you'd quit making such a big deal outta it though, people might _actually_ lay off you."

"I can't! Everyone keeps giving me these looks and laugh at me behind my back!" Wes exclaims throwing up his arms, "I'm not into guys, I like Star for chrissakes! She's never gonna take me seriously if people keep thinking I'm gay!"

"First off, there's nothing wrong with being gay," Sam says holding up a finger. Wes grunts, "and secondly, if you stop focusing on Danny and Phantom and actually TOLD Star you liked her, she might give you a chance. She's not dating anyone right now."

Wes opens his mouth before snapping it closed, actually thinking about what the goth said. He finally sighs and nods once, "I guess you're right," He says begrudgingly, "I wanna get a steady job first though. With Vlad gone," he curls his nose at the name, obvious dislike on his face which the others minus Mikey had to agree with, "my dad's having a hard time finding work. I can't seem to find a job though, either nobody's hiring or the job I do get doesn't really fit me. You guy's got any ideas?"

The five shake their heads, giving Wes a sympathetic look. The taller boy sighs, "thought so."

He begins to walk off, but before he can get too far, Danny blurts out, "Hey Wes! I found it by the way!"

Wes halts his pace and turns to give Danny a look, brow raised, "found what?"

Everyone looks at Danny in confusion. Phantom however notices something off with the raven; his pupils were dilated and he seems to be in some sort of trance, even though he looks like he is aware, "I found your suit," Danny said.

A chill goes up Wes' spine, weirding the taller redhead out, "what the hell are you talking about Fenton?" He demands, trying to pretend his voice didn't just raise a few octaves.

Danny shakes his head, his eyes returning to normal, though Phantom is the only only one to notice. He looks at Wes in bemusment, "huh?"

Wes stares at Danny, a weird and uncomfortable feeling washing over him as he turns and walks away at a faster pace, "whatever freak."

Danny glances at the others, Mikey with an curious face and the rest of his friends with concerned ones, "What? What'd I say?"

Mikey shuffles his feet before making a show of looking at his watch, "Oh man! I'm gonna be late! I'll be seeing you guys!" He ran off with a wave.

"Danny are you alright? You've been acting really weird," Sam asks before she pauses, "well, weirder than normal," she conceded.

"Guys, I'm fine," Danny insists, "I guess I'm just a little tired."

"Tired? Dude, you had a meltdown after coming across that robot, and now-"

"Woah woah woah wait," Phantom interrupts, "Danny had a what now? After seeing what?"

Phantom crosses his arms, "you need to explain."

"Phantom, it was nothing. I just-" Phantom raises a brow. Danny sighed, realizing that Phantom wasn't buying it, "not here, okay? Let's go to my house."

Phantom glances between the three before finally nodding.

The four go to Danny's house, bypassing his parents who are sitting at the table and too tired from a project to talk. They head up to his room where the trio in question tells Phantom their sides of what happened.

"So they found an animatronic and brought it to the attraction, hoping it'll make the place more 'authentic', but didn't check to see if it was dangerous?"

The others nod, "I don't know what happened, I seen the thing and froze up. If it wasn't for that audio clip I'd have been a goner," Danny explains, sitting at the foot of the bed with his hands clasped in his lap, eyes to the floor, "When the monster left, I got to the office and I don't remember much until after six am."

"You should've seen it Phantom," Tucker pips in, "That thing was nasty! It had glowing white eyes and this creepy grin on its face! I hadn't seen anything like it before."

Phantom hums, scratching his chin in thought, "if this place is like you said, there may be a lot of negative energy in there. What they're doing isn't safe, especially with the history of the artifacts that they're gathering. And to gather it all in one place..."

He sighs, "I'm going to have to go with you to see for myself."

"Sure, you can come with us tonight when we-"

Phantom sent a glare in Danny's direction, causing the raven's words to die in his throat, "you're not going Danny."

Danny's eyes bulge in disbelief, "what?! But I have to go, you need me!" He says without thinking.

"I'm kinda siding with Phantom on this one Danny," says Sam, "you might break down if you go back in there."

"Yeah man," Tucker adds, "we can't help you if you throw yourself out there like that, it might be better if you say your sick and stay here."

Danny stares at his friends and boyfriend in outrage, not believing what he was hearing, "You make it sound like I'm getting in your way! I'm telling you, I can handle it, I'll just-"

"I'm not letting you risk yourself like that. Whatever this is, you're effected very negatively by it, and I'm not letting you throw yourself into danger because of your stubbornness."

"But I-"

"No, Daniel." Phantom says firmly, sounding every inch the prince he is. Danny flinches, not being used to being on the receiving end of his 'royalty' voice, much less having his full first name spoken in that way. Danny clenches his fists and scowls.

"Fine. I won't go with you," Hlhe growls. Phantom nods, thinking he'd won.

"You two should go home and rest. We'll have to be on our toes tonight, make sure to bring good weapons."

Sam and Tucker nod before leaving the two boy's alone. Danny crawls up on his bed, pulling his covers over his head and cacooning himself in them. Phantom sighs, making his way over before a strong and very angry energy hits him like a slap to the face.

"Danny."

Silence. Phantom huffs, rolling his eyes in annoyance, "you know I'm doing this to protect you,"

"I don't need it," comes the muffled reply.

"Apparently you do, otherwise you would have handled yourself better."

He immediately regrets saying that when the anger he feels coming off the raven haired boy intensifies, "the couch is missing you, Your Majesty." Danny growls from under the blankets.

Phantom groans at his stupidity. He doesn't really need as much sleep as a living human being, but he knows the gist and knows that apologies are unwanted at this time. "Fine, I'll leave you to your own; I need to visit Clockwork anyway," he says as he phases through the floor and invisibly goes through the portal to the Ghost Zone.

 **.o.0.o.**

 **What is happening with Danny? What did he mean when he said that he found Wes' suit? Find out in the next chapter!**

 **Sentence of the week:**

 ** _20 8 5 - 6 18 5 4 4 25' 19 - 20 15 7 5 20 8 5 19 - 1 7 1 9 14_**

 **See you next time!**

 **~Sorceress**


	5. Night three

**Hint from last chapter:** **The Freddy's together again.** **Thanks once again to Juniper for playing along! Let's get this show on the road shall we?** **.o.0.o.**

Phantom drifts through the Ghost Zone, keeping a sharp eye out for Clockwork's elusive keep. He doesn't know how much time has past before he finally found it, floating in the green void like it has been there the entire time. Phantom flies up to the doors and they open without prompt, allowing the prince to go inside before quietly closing behind him. He lands on the floor and walks through the keep, heading for the room he knows the Ghost of Time would most likely be.

He is not disappointed, for there in a room with hundreds of mirrors that showed every aspect of the past, present and future floats Clockwork, Master of Time. The hooded ghost is gazing into a small mirror, seemingly unaware of Phantom's presence. The prince walks up to see what Clockwork is viewing, but the screen changes before he can find out.

"Welcome young prince. I see you need me for something?"

"You know what the thing in Fazbear's Fright is, and you know its connection to Danny." Phantom says, deciding to get to the point. He needs to get back after all.

"Yes, I know what it is, and what Daniel's connection to it is," Clockwork replies, "however, I'm afraid I cannot tell you _what_ the connection is."

Phantom groans, "It's of the utmost importance Clockwork, surely you can tell me something?" He implores. Clockwork seems to think for a moment, but Phantom knows he already has the answer.

"The animatronic that you wish to know about was once human, as were the others," Clockwork explains, "the children were the ones who destroyed him, ending his killing spree. The rest I'm sure you could find if you looked at the internet or any old newspaper clippings."

"If they were against him, then why are they helping him now? Is he doing something to them?" Phantom asks.

"No, he did nothing to them, and they do not help him."

"Then why are their ghosts cutting off the ventilator in the building?" Phantom snaps getting tired of Clockwork's half-answers, "do they still think of the guards as their enemies?"

Clockwork finally looks at Phantom, a strange gleam in his solid red eyes, "what makes you think the phantom animatronics are the children themselves?"

Phantom blanches at this, he hasn't even thought of that. "If they're not the children, then where are they? Did they move on?"

A secret smile spreads on Clockwork's face as he hums, "yes and no."

Phantom growls, "what's that supposed to mean? Do not toy with me Time Keeper!"

Clockwork floats a ways off, looking at another time mirror, "all except one have moved on, so to speak, but they are still around. Who knows? They might be closer than you think."

Finally fed up with the riddles, Phantom rolls his eyes, "very well, apparently you can't give me a straight forward answer. I'm sorry I wasted your time." He flies off, heading back to the Fenton Portal. He needs to meet with Sam and Tucker anyways.

Clockwork keeps his grin, "my time is never wasted when it comes to you and your friends Prince Phantom."

The smile leaves him as the image on the mirror changes again, showing a room with four kids scattered around, their necks and chests torn open. A floating puppet comes into the room and tries giving presents to the dead children in hopes of reviving them, before taking them and placing them into animal suits: a brown bear, a purple rabbit, a yellow chicken and a red fox.

"They may have 'moved on', but they're not truly free yet, none of them are."

The scene changes again, this time with a fifth child, following the man into the same room, unaware of his fate. Then it changes again to the man surrounded by the spirits of six children, the springlock suit snapping, killing the murderer and five of the children vanishing, the sixth staying a bit longer before vanishing herself.

"You must save them Phantom, all of them, before they can truly be free from this nightmare..."

 **.o.0.o.**

Phantom manages to get back just in time to get ready. He checks on Danny, who is still sleeping, and still giving a clear sign of 'stay away, or else', causing Phantom to sigh. He phases through the wall and heads off towards the Amusement Park.

Unbeknownst to Phantom however, Danny isn't really asleep. He pulls the covers down, eyeing the room to make sure he is truly alone, before throwing off the covers and jumping out of bed. He phases through the wall as well, so as not to alert his family, and followes Phantom invisibly, making sure to stay far enough away to not trigger the albino's ghost sense.

'I said I wasn't going with them, I never said I wasn't going by myself,' he thought smugly.

Phantom lands infront of the attraction, Sam and Tucker waiting patiently for him before they all walk in silently. Danny drops his invisibility and sneaks to the side of the building. He is about to enter when he senses a familiar presence.

"I knew there was something off about you, your a ghost aren't you?"

Danny grins as he turns towards the carrot top, "not a ghost per say, just got ghost DNA is all. You do a pretty good job with it too ya' know."

Wes steps out of the shadows, face carefully blank as he evaluates the raven, "just a talent I've always had. I wanted to ask you something though, it's been bothering me all day."

Danny turns back towards the building, shoving his hands in his pockets as he looked over the attraction, "you can ask, but it's gotta be quick; our friends are in danger right now."

Wes gazes up at the building with Danny, "this place...it gave me a weird feeling when it came up," He shakes his head, getting back on track, "What did you mean when you said you found my suit?"

Danny smiles sadly at Wes, his blue eyes going slightly cloudy again, "I mean what I said, they left it out in the open, it's kinda hard to miss. I found parts of the other's suits too."

Wes sighs, rubbing his eyes, "I have no idea what you're talking about Fenton, what suits?"

"Do you wanna see for yourself?" Danny asks with a creepy look in his eye, "it'd be just like old times, nobody was able to see us until it was too late."

This simply confuses Wes more, but he brushes it off as Danny being weird before glancing up at the building again, "you mean go in there? I don't know man..."

"What, you scared?" Danny goads him.

Wes glares at Danny, unaware that his eyes have started to glow a faint blue, "I'm not scared of a few props Fenton, get over yourself."

Danny walks over to the entrance farthest from the security office, opening the door and gesturing for Wes to enter.

"Then come on Wes, just make sure to keep to the shadows, neither of us are supposed to be here."

'I thought you worked here?' Wes thinks, though he doesn't voice it as he steps inside, immediately going into the shadows of the dimly lit building with Danny not far behind.

Meanwhile, the two guards that _are_ supposed to be there along with the prince of ghosts are in the office with Sam once again at the cameras and Tucker at the panel, trying to tweak the electricity so that it won't burn out and start a fire.

"All the cameras are fuzzy again," Sam groans, "the thing must've done something to them, I'm lucky to see anything."

"So Clockwork told you that this thing is the same guy who murdered all those kids?" Tucker asks.

Phantom nods, arms folded across his chest, "apparently, the spirits of the children somehow killed him, I don't know how thou-"

The phone chooses that moment to ring and another instructions tape plays.

 _*click*_

"Uh, hello hello! Uhm, for today's lesson we will be continuing our training on proper suit handling technique. When using an animatronic as a suit, please ensure that the animatronic parts are tightly compressed and fastened, by the spring lock located around the inside of the suit. It may take a few moments, position your head and torso between these parts, in a manner where you can move and speak. Try not to nudge or press against ANY of the spring locks inside the suit. Do not touch the spring lock at any time. Do not breathe on a spring lock, as moisture may loosen them, and cause them to break loose. In case that the spring lock comes loose while wearing the suit, please try to maneuver away from populated areas, before bleeding out, as to not ruin the customer experience. As always, if there is ever an emergency, please go to the designated safe room. Every location is filled with 1 extra room, that is not included in the digital map layout programmed for the animatronics or security systems. This room is hidden to customers, invisible to animatronics, and is always off-camera. As always, remember to smile, as you are the face of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza."

 _*click*_

Sam looked at the phone, "they cared more about the customer's 'experience' then they did about their employees safety?" She says in disgust.

Tucker shakes his head, "man, how were those places able to keep opening for so many years?"

"Child disappearances, employee deaths," Phantom counts off his fingers, "we need to look more into the history of these restaurants, I'm not sure if we can release the negativity here if we don't know its origins."

"Don't look now, the Easter Bunny Reject is on the move," Sam presses the audio feed button.

["Hi!"]

"So that's what it looks like," Phantom mumbles as he looks over the goth's shoulder, "Tucker you're right, that's nothing I've ever seen before."

"That's just the icing on the cake," Tucker comments wryly, "he's pretty easy as long as the audio and cameras are running, the real problem is- WHAT THE HELL?!"

Sam and Phantom glance up at Tucker's cry and see a chard and decrepit bear shuffling across the window. Phantom looks over at the empty bear prop in the doorway and blinks in surprise when he sees a dark smog like energy coming off it.

"What the-"

"SCRAAAR"

Tucker screams like a woman as Sam and Phantom blast the ghost back. The thing gives them the evil eye before vanishing just as the red lights and alarm go off. Tucker scrambles up and hits the ventilator reboot and within a few seconds the alarm falls silent.

Sam checks the cameras and quickly starts luring the animatronic away, "thank god you got that fixed Tucker, Springtrap was right on us."

"Springtrap?" The boys parrot.

Sam shrugs, "we have to call him something besides 'animatronic' or 'thing', why? Is the name bad?"

"No, and if that thing is a springlock suit, which looking at it, I think it is," Phantom says looking at the cameras again, "then you gave it a really good name."

 **.o.0.o.**

Back with Danny and Wes, the boys are making their way to security guard office, careful of being seen.

"Why do we have to go there?" Wes whisper shouts, "aren't we trying to avoid getting caught?"

"We will get caught if you don't tone it down, I can hear you just fine, and so can He," Danny scolds, albeit softer than Wes did, "you wanna see what happened to your suit don't you?"

"I wanna know what you mean by 'my suit'," Wes retorts "and what are you talking about 'He'? You mean your boyfriend?"

Danny pauses blinking as if Wes had reminded him that Phantom is there, "well, him too," he concedes before continuing on, "but that's not who I'm talking about, you don't remember the Purple Man?"

Wes shivers at the name, 'that chill again, what the hell?' he thinks.

"W-what Purple Man?" he says instead.

Danny rolls his eyes, as if there was something wrong with the carrot top, "I'm glad you were able to forget, like the others did, but now's not the time. If he catches us he's gonna do like he did before. We aren't protected by our suits anymore."

The chills begin to get worse and Wes crosses his arms, trembling a little, "I have no idea what you're talking about! You're fucking freaking me out Fenton!" He says, louder again.

"Shhhh!"

"Did you hear that?" They hear from the guard room. Danny glares at Wes.

"Nice job Weston, if Phantom heard us then that means-"

groan*

The boys freeze and slowly turn around. Wes gasps when he sees the robot behind him. The zombie's glowing grey eyes swivel in their sockets, as if taking in the two boys before it seems to glare, though how that was possible, neither boy knew.

 ** _"Yooouuuu..."_**

 **.o.0.o.**

 **Oh no! Looks like Danny and Wes could be in trouble! What will happen next? Find out next chapter!**

 **Hint of the week:**

 **6 18 5 4 4 25' 19 - 2 1 3 11**

 **Till next time!**

 **~Sorceress**


	6. The night Freddy was born, Wes remembers

**Hint from last chapter:**

 **Freddy's back**

 **Let's get this show on the road!**

 **.o.0.o.**

 _Previously_

 _The chills begin to get worse and Wes crosses his arms, shivering a little, "I have no idea what you're talking about, you're fucking freaking me out Fenton!" He said louder again._

 _"Shhhh!"_

 _"Did you hear that?" They hear. Danny glares at Wes._

 _"Nice job Weston, if Phantom heard us then that means-_

 ** _*groan*_**

 _The boys freeze and turn slowly. Wes gasps when he sees the robot behind him. The zombie's glowing grey eyes swivel in their sockets, taking the two in before it seems to glare at them, though how that was possible, neither boy knew._

 ** _"Yooouuuu..._**

 **.o.0.o.**

Danny gets in front of Wes, his eyes glowing gold as he glared the animatronic down, "Wes, stay back..."

Springtrap glares back, reaching out to Danny, **_"Naaaathhhaaann..."_**

Danny tenses, fists glowing with energy as his eyes turn black and a manic grin appears on his face, _"It's me..."_ He hisses before blasting the monster away.

In the office, the three teens jump when they hear a loud crash. Forgetting safety, they all run out of the room and down the hall, skidding to a stop in the party room at the site of Danny fighting Springtrap.

"I thought you said he was at home asleep?" Sam says.

Phantom shakes his head, grinning despite himself, "I thought he was, should have known better."

"Well he seems to be handling himself," Tucker puts in before he sees a slight movement against the wall, "wait, is that Wes?"

"Wes?" Sam and Phantom look over where Tucker pointed, "are you sure? Even I can barely see him," Phantom asks.

It's true, Wes seems to almost blend into the shadows, you wouldn't know he was there if it wasn't for a slight glimpse of the shock of red orange hair on his head. Phantom scowls in aggrivation at the turn of events.

"Tucker, get Wes and take him to the office. Sam and I will stay here in case Danny needs help," He commands. Tucker nods and sneaks his way over, whispering to the scared red head before they both slowly make their way towards their destination.

Danny sends a flying kick to Springtrap's face, causing its head to jerk to the side with an audible crack. Danny then lands in a crouch, panting as he carefully watches the animatronic.

Springtrap freezes for a moment, before reaching up and twisting its head back to the original position. Its mouth opens a little, but the dim light makes it hard to discern what is underneath it before Springtrap presses down on its head, closing the mouth again.

'I barely made a scratch on him,' Danny thinks, 'I don't have the stamina I used to, I can only hold him off. I need to find a different way to beat him.'

Danny takes his eyes off the thing for just a second to look over at his friend and boyfriend. Sam has a look of uncertainty, while Phantom gives him a look that says he is willing to jump in when he is needed. Danny smiles before turning his eyes back to Springtrap as it stands there, its dead eyes flicking between himself and the two behind him. The zombie hisses, knowing it is out numbered before it slinks back into the shadows.

Danny takes his chance and runs to the others, tugging on their arms to get them to follow. They make their way back to the office where Tucker is hunched over Wes with a worried expression. The red head seems to be out of it before his moss green eyes focus on Danny and widen, "Nathan...?"

The four in the room still, Danny's eyes as big as saucers before an excited grin grows on his face, "Hi Max!"

 **.o.0.o.**

~ ** _Time Reverse, During Danny's fight with Springtrap~_**

Wes and Tucker sneak around the corner and begin running down the hall to get to the office. Wes stops in his tracks however, when he sees the worn bear prop across from the doorway.

Tucker enters the office but then notices that Wes isn't with him. He leans out the doorway and frowns, "Wes, come on! What are you doing?"

Wes doesn't hear him, instead slowly walking up to the prop, staring at it with his mouth agape. _'I found your suit,'_ He remembers Danny saying.

"My...suit..."

Pain splits though his head and he groans, holding his head as he remembers; remembers before.

 _He was just a child. An innocent ten year old boy who's parents took him to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza for a friend's birthday party. He stood before the stage, watching the animatronics preform with a big smile and a sparkle in his then bright blue eyes. After the show, he was going back to his table when he seen a gold bunny waving at him, motioning him to follow._

 _Thinking that the bunny was part of some hidden attraction, he eagerly followed, the thing only known as Golden Bonnie to him leading him away from the main room. The bunny stops next to a door and motions him to go in and he happily does, not realizing that he'd walked into a terrible trap. Max looked around the semi empty room, wrinkling his nose at a cloyingly sweet smell before he heard the door close and a lock click and whipped around, eyes wide in fright as a man in purple grinned at him and something flashed in his hand. And then all he knew was red, purple, a crazed grin and horrible pain._

 _Time went on and the pain receded, Max found himself floating in blackness, before a voice, a little girl's, whispered in his ear._

 ** _{Don't be afraid...}_**

 _Afraid? What was that? He'd been here for so long he didn't remember what fear was._

 ** _{Don't be afraid}_**

 ** _{I will put you back together}_**

 **.o.0.o.**

Tucker looks between the two before shaking his head, "I think you guys have gone through too much, your calling each other different names."

"No Tuck, he remembers now!" Danny says giggling like a little kid, "when did you though?"

Wes grins sheepishly, "when I seen my suit," the smile suddenly drops and his eyes widen in horror, "oh god Nate, what we did!"

Danny gazes at him sadly, "I know Maxie."

"And...didn't you..." Wes swallows, "didn't we? I thought he was..."

Danny nods, "I thought so too..."

"Hold up!" Tucker says emphasizing with his hands, "what are you two talking about? I'm lost here!"

Wes looks to Danny who discreetly shakes his head before looking back at Tucker and giving his a mischievous grin, "wouldn't believe me if I told ya' gobble hen!"

Tucker stiffens, "don't call me that! I'm not a girl!" he shouts automatically, his voice squeaking. Sam snorts and Danny just out right points and laughs at the red faced boy. Phantom rolls his eyes, wondering what the hell is happening.

'They might be closer than you think.'

Phantom's mouth turns down at that line, "could it be?" He mutters as he watches Danny start teasing Tucker, causing him to bounce around as the others laugh at him.

'They could be, at the very least Wes appears to be. But Danny...and where are the others?' He shakes his head, 'ugh, I'm thinking to much, we need to figure out how to get rid of the negative energy here."

He taps he foot, 'we need to know the history of the-'

"Phantom?"

The ghost snaps out of his thoughts, his attention focusing in the speaker, "yes Danny?"

Danny looks at him with his eyebrows furrowed in concern, "you're awfully quiet, what are you thinking about?"

Phantom covers himself by giving Danny a chastising look, "I'm thinking about the fact that you're here, and you brought Wes with you, when I strictly told you not to come here in the first place?"

"Oh come on!"

'Yeah, that can wait for a bit.' Phantom muses as Danny starts ranting.

 **.o.0.o.**

 **Hint for next chapter:**

 **4 15 14' 20 - 12 5 20 - 8 1 20 5 - 1 14 4 - 1 14 7 5 18 - 2 5 - 25 15 21 18 - 19 20 18 5 14 7 20 8**

 **See you next time!**

 **~Sorceress**


	7. Regrets and findings

**Hint from last chapter:**

 **Don't let hate and anger be your strength.**

 **Warnings: Fluffy boys love is prominent in this chapter, but if can tough it out, then it's fine. Also insinuations of children being stuffed into suits, but nothing is blatant in that department.**

 **I do not own Mangled, the song belongs to Nathan Sharp. If you're looking to check him out, look him up on YouTube by the user name Natewantstobattle.**

 **Let's get this show on the road!**

 **.o.0.o.**

Springtrap doesn't show up for the rest of the night, which is actually a relief. The fox (Which Danny and Wes called Foxy) Came out a couple of times, as well as the little boy ("Balloon boy. He was annoying, but Johny liked him," Danny told them offhandedly.), but other than that it is quiet for the rest of the night. Six o'clock hits, and they all go to their respective homes.

Phantom is in Danny's room reading when he hears Danny playing his guitar downstairs. He puts the book down and goes to listen, stopping at the top of the staircase when he hears Danny singing.

 _We're back,_

 _Revamped_

 _The madness never ends~_

 _We're not,_

 _Alone,_

 _This time we brought some friends~_

 _No doors,_

 _No hope,_

 _But you keep coming back~_

 _Well if this is what you want,_

 _Then you can be just like us~_

 _Yeah, you'll be just like us~_

Phantom creeps closer, turning invisible so Danny won't see him. Danny picks up the tempo and a look of self loathing appears on his face, his eyes cloudy again as he mindlessly plays.

 _It's what we're made to do,~_

 _You act like we're to blame!~_

 _Wear a mask to hide yourself,_

 _When really it makes us the same!~_

 _A couple hours but it's feeling like days~_

 _Now you're runnin outta power,_

 _Leave you mangled and winding away~_

He ends the song and Phantom drops his invisibility. Danny doesn't act surprised or embarrassed when he does, he just set the guitar aside and pats the spot next to him. Phantom walks over and sits down, Danny leaning on him with his head resting on the ghost's shoulder.

"It comes and goes, but I still remember some things, from that time."

Phantom hums, putting an arm around the raven's shoulder, "what do you remember?"

Danny shrugs, "thanks to Vortex, I was able to remember what my life as an animatronic was like. The screams, the blood. It all made me sick but at the same time I felt such anger and hatred I couldn't give a shit who got in the way. I just knew it had to be done, we had to stop the Purple Man."

"Do you remember anything else?" Phantom asks, rubbing his hand up and down Danny's arm.

Danny thinks for a moment, "I remember my suit, he was called Golden Freddy...he used to be my favorite," a bittersweet smile crosses Danny's face, "kinda ironic that I'd be put into my most favorite animatronic, huh? They had taken out his endoskeleten, so he wasn't able to move physically, but I was strong enough, angry enough to get by; I became the most unique outta all of us."

"I'm sorry Danny," Phantom says, his grip tightening on the other boy's arm somewhat. Danny gets a sad smile on his face, blue eyes dim.

"There was nothing you could've done Phantom, we all regret what we did back then, even if three of us can't remember now," he snuggles closer to the ghost prince, "besides, I wouldn't have met you if all that stuff didn't happen, y'know?"

"Do you still hold on to that anger?"

Danny shrugs again, "not as much as I use to. It's still there, just...muted." He gazes down at the floor and bites his lip, "to be honest, I'm kinda worried that I'll get weak if I don't hold on to it, my powers always got stronger when I was angry, if I let it go completely..."

Phantom shakes his head, smiling down at the blue eyed boy, "all power can become stronger through anger, but it's not a healthy way of channeling it," he tilts Danny's chin up so their eyes meet, "my parents always told me that if you let anger be the source of your power; it will cloud your judgement and you might lash out at innocent people. You know this well don't you?"

Danny nods, trying to pull his head away but Phantom holds fast, forcing him to look up again, "if you know this, then you must find a different emotion or drive to reach that power. Your obsession is to protect children, you should let _that_ be your focus, not anger."

Danny finally gives him a real smile, causing Phantom to return it, "yeah, I'll try."

"You'll do more than that," Phantom scolds playfully, showing Danny a mock glare and making Danny chuckle.

"There's the Danny I know," he says before they shar a sweet kiss, a yawn from the raven interrupting them.

Phantom leans back on the couch, spreading himself out upon it so Danny could lay semi on top of him. He wraps his arms around the other male, smiling gently.

"You should sleep, you had a very exerting experience last night after all."

Danny wants to protest, but another yawn cuts him off, "yeah, guess you're right," he mumbles, closing his eyes; the position he's in feels very comfortable anyway.

Phantom watches as Danny sleeps, brow wrinkling in concern. He hopes he can help Danny. From what the raven told him, most of the children may have moved on, but they never got over their experiences; simply forgot. The children may have reincarnated, but they were still dealing with their past; they hadn't forgiven their murderer, and they hadn't forgiven themselves.

'We need to find those other kids,' Phantom decides as he stares up at the ceiling, 'they may be alive, but they are still tethered by their pasts, they're not truly free yet; none of them are.'

Phantom's eyes flick back down at the now sleeping boy, worry evident on his face.

'What scares me though is that Danny seems to be a big factor in all this,' he thinks, 'at the very least a catalyst for the rest of the children.'

He pulls Danny up so that his head rests on the ghost's chest, right above his beating core. Danny smiles and mumbles something unintelligible before slipping further into sleep. Phantom grins, carefully leaning down to kiss Danny's forehead before letting his own slumber take him.

 **.o.0.o.**

"Have you found anything yet Tucker?" Phantom inquires in a business like voice as the quartet sits in their usual booth at the Nasty Burger. Tucker had gone searching for any history about the old restaurants, and they are now meeting to discuss it.

"I found a lot, but nothing at all, if that makes sense," Tucker tells him as he rubs the bridge of his nose under his glasses. At the look the three give him, the Techie elaborates.

"The restaurant was bought by Fazbears Entertainment somewhere in the mid to late seventies from the original owner. They changed the restaurant's name from 'Fredbear's Family Diner', to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. They open in the mid eighties where a bunch of kids went missing, that didn't close them down completely though until 1987, when they _were_ forced to shut down because one the animatronics bit someone's frontal lobe off."

"My god, that's gruesome," Sam say covering her mouth in horror. Tucker nods and takes a drink of his soda before continuing on,

"The restaurant was cleared some years later and reopened in '93, it still didn't get as much business as before though so they were on a budget," Tucker sighs and begins fiddling with a french fry, "a total of five kids were identified to be missing in all throughout the restaurant's business. Fazbears Entertainment still refused to take any responsibility for the disappearances, and they lost even more business when some parents thought that it wasn't safe to take their kids there."

Tucker finally eats the fry in his hand and looks up at his friends.

"After a while, they had to be shut down again, because parents were complaining about how the animatronics stank and some even said that blood and mucus was leaking out of the masks. Not to mention the night watchmen ended up disappearing every week with no explanation. The restaurant finally shut down for good at the end of the year."

From the information they got, they all basically came to the same conclusion, Phantom observes as Tucker looks visibly green and pushes his tray away, Sam is gritting her teeth with her fists digging into her knees, and Danny...well Danny is strange.

There is no one emotion in his face or his eyes; you might catch a glimpse of guilt, Danny looking like he is in pain which alarms Phantom before it's gone, then he gets a look filled with such anger and hate that it chills Phantom to the core before his face shifts to an overwhelming self-loathing, as if he is ashamed that he felt such human emotions. Phantom decides it might be a good idea to get off the subject of children in robot suits for moment, but that thought just spurs a question upon similar lines.

"It still doesn't explain Springtrap," he says, "and from what I gather, there were more than just five children that went missing. Was there anything about employee death or disappearances at the diner?"

Tucker, grateful for the semi distraction as thinly veiled as it is, grabs his phone and pulls something up on it, "not that I know of, Fredbear's diner seems to be- wait a minute," He stopped scrolling, "it says here there was the murder of a little girl outside the restaurant, and the owner's son went and disappeared two weeks later. It doesn't say what the kid's names were, but that wasn't the exact reason why they closed down, people stopped coming because they didn't like the prospect of a childsnatcher and murderer still on the loose."

"I can understand why," Danny pipes up, "she hasn't moved on yet though."

The others give him peculiar looks and he raises a brow, "what?"

"How do you know she hasn't moved on Danny?" Sam asks.

Danny shrugs, rubbing the back of his neck, "a feeling I guess? I don't know. She was the oldest, so it wouldn't surprise me if she was still vindictive towards him."

"So you think she's the one keeping Springtrap alive?" Phantom wonders aloud, scratching his chin in thought. Danny shrugs once more and shakes his head, unsure.

Tucker pulls the tray back to himself but he doesn't eat anymore, his stomach is too upset at the moment, "we need to figure out what happened, the company didn't give a rats ass about it's employees, but it didn't want anything to do with the child cases either so there's not that much to go on."

"Well, we're going back tonight, you wanna ask Springtrap what happened?" Danny says dryly as he leans forward to rest his arms on the table.

Phantom narrows his eyes at the blacket, "I still don't think you should be going back to that place, it's not good for you."

Danny grins innocently, but when he answers Phantom his voice is laced with ice, "I'm going there regardless of what any of you say; you guys need me."

Phantom smirks, the tension between them becoming so thick people from the other side of the restaurant can feel it and give a wary glance at the quartet's table.

 **.o.0.o.**

 **Hint for next chapter:**

 **1 19 20 18 1 12 - 16 18 15 10 5 3 20 9 15 14, - 5 22 5 18 25 - 7 21 1 18 4 19 - 14 9 7 8 20 13 1 19 5.**

 **See you next time!**

 **~Sorceress**


	8. Night four, meet the Puppet

**Hello Everyone! Now, I'm sorry that this is a day late, but I was so exhausted from a carnival yesterday, that I ended up passing out in the middle of editing this. But now it's up so lets get this show on the road huh?**

 **Hint from last chapter:**

 **Astral Projection, every guards nightmare.**

 **.o.0.o.**

"Phantom you asshole! You can't do this!" Danny snarls.

Phantom hums and pulls the ends of the ghost proof rope tighter, "if it's to keep you safe then yes, I can."

Danny growls, his eyes glowing a bright gold in displeasure, "I told you, you need me! I can keep the ghosts off and Springtrap doesn't scare me!"

"Then what was that meltdown I heard you had when you first saw him?"

Danny struggles in his bonds, the chair he was put in threatening to fall over, "I thought he was dead, seeing him took me off gaurd! I'm not going to break down at the site of him again! I'm not pathetic Phantom!"

Phantom shakes his head before walking to the door, "I don't want to take any chances Danny, you're going to stay here this time."

"Fine! But don't think I'm letting you in my bed again _Prince_!" He spits viciously.

Phantom turns and smirks at him with his hand still on the doorknob, "you can't last that long."

Danny narrows his eyes and grins cruelly, "you wanna bet sweetheart?" He purrs.

Outwardly, Phantom keeps his face stoic but inwardly he flinches, "I'll be back in the morning," he says as he closes the door behind him, Danny's cursing and threats following though the thin door.

 **.o.0.o.**

He meets up with Sam and Tucker at the bordwalk, and surprisingly Wes is there as well. The prince raises a brow at the carrot top before looking at his friends in question.

Sam rolls her eyes, "Wes asked me if they needed anymore nightguards, I told him it was too dangerous-"

"And I said I didn't care," Wes butts in, "I know how dangerous this job is, believe me, but I've gone though worse and I can handle it," his eyes glow a faint blue as he scowled, daring Phantom to say something.

Phantom sighs, giving in, "fine, but try to stay out of the way. Don't go looking for trouble if you can help it."

Wes smirks, flashing a Fenton Wrist Ray that Sam gave him, "wouldn't dream of it albino," he says before he gets a look of confusion on his face, "by the way, where's Fenton? I thought he worked here too?"

Phantom grins, but it comes off as more of a grimace, "I had him stay home, like he was supposed to. Kinda like what you're supposed to be doing."

Sam raises a brow, giving him a knowing look and Phantom cringes, "and it's highly likely I'm not going to get laid for a while with the method I used to keep him there."

"Woah, okay didn't need that much information," Wes frowns, causing Tucker to chuckle wryly before patting his back in sympathy. As they walk inside, Wes has a stray thought that whatever Phantom did wouldn't stop the blacket; he has experience with being unable to move and still get the job done after all.

 **.o.0.o.**

He was right of course, for Danny is at home sitting in the chair he'd been tied down to, silent since he knows from experience that shouting does nothing and knows his parents and sister aren't going to help him since they were in the lab still working on the 'cure' for his ghost powers and Jazz still has a few weeks before she can come home from college for vacation. He closes his eyes and begin slowing his breathing, using a certain power that he developed when he realized his suit wouldn't be able to physically get him around.

He spreads his senses out across Amity Park, which is the only new thing he has to do since he's never had to locate anything that wasn't inside a building with him, and smiles when he locks on to four familiar signatures.

'So Maxie's with them too huh?' He frowns when he senses another presence, this one also familiar, before he smiled, his eyes becoming a burning gold.

'So she's there too?' He muses as he feels his spirit detach from his physical form, 'well, maybe I should see what she's up to...'

 **.o.0.o.**

"Uh, hello? Hello, hello! Uhm, there has been a slight change of company policy, concerning you and the suits. Uhm, don't. After learning of an unfortunate incident at the sister location involving multiple and simultaneous spring lock failures, the company has deemed the suits temporaily unfit for employees. Safety is top priority at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, which is why the classic suits are being retired to an appropriate location, while being looked at by our technicians. Until replacements arrive, you'll be expected to wear the temporary costumes provided to you. Keep in mind, they were found on very short notice, so questions about appropriateness/relevance should be deflected. I repeat, the classic suits are not to be touched, activated or worn. That being said, we are free of liability, do as you wish. As always, remember to smile. You are the face of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza."

 ***click***

"Priority my ass," Sam snorts as she watches the maintenance panel, "if they were actually worried about safety they wouldn't have gotten those things in the first place."

Tucker nods as he watches the cameras, pushing the audio button when he sees Springtrap where he isn't supposed to be, "yeah, but why did the murderer still use them when he knew they were dangerous?"

"Maybe he didn't get the memo?" Wes says from his position at the door, "maybe if he knew they were dangerous, he wouldn't have used them; the Purple Man was cocky sometimes, but I don't think he was reckless."

"Then why did he go into the suit when you all went after him?" Phantom asks from a corner of the room, keeping an eye out in case one of the phantom animatronics decided to show up.

"Well," Wes thinks for a bit, "I remember it was raining at the time, and there was water falling through the ceiling. So maybe the suit got wet and Purple Man didn't realize it until it was too late?"

He clenches his teeth and growls low in his throat, "he laughed at us too, which might have had something to do with it. Fucker deserved it if you ask me, but now that he's alive in the suit, he's more dangerous than ever."

Tucker lazily flicks through the feed, useing the audio when Springtrap gets too close as he listens to what was being said in the room with half an ear. He flicks to camera eight and his eyes widen, a chill running through him when he sees a very tall animatronic, no feet with white vertical stripes on its calves and forearms, and a white mask with red cheeks and lipstick and purple tear tracks connecting it's black eyes and mouth. He glances to the side of the screen and sees the same mask on the wall in said hallway and the feeling intensifies.

The other three are still talking when Tucker's cry interruptes them, "AHHHHH! GET IT OFF ME!!!"

Tucker screams as he runs around the room like a bull in a china shop, the ghost latched onto him and blinding him. The others try pulling the the phantom animatronic off but the thing simply tightens it's grip as the lights start blaring and a sound like a computer screeching when it loads is heard.

Suddenly the red lights go off and the audio rings out. Two of the four teens look at Wes, but he is still standing by the door, a grin on his face and no sign that he is afraid or even worried. Someone clears their throat and they look to see Danny, leaning on the desk with his arms crossed and a smirk on his face.

"Lucy, come on, I know you like messing with people but I think he's had enough, let him go."

To their astonishment and Tucker's relief, the puppet lets the techno geek go, floating off a ways and hovering in the air. A light shines from it and all but Danny and Wes shield their eyes from the brightness. When they look again their jaws drop to the floor at the site of a little girl, maybe about seven or eight years old, with wavy black hair, deep blue eyes and wearing a black and white dress with striped stockings. She has no shoes on her feet.

The girl crosses her arms and pouts, giving Danny a sideways glare, "you're no fun Nathan! I just wanted to scare him a little, I wasn't gonna do anything!"

Danny chuckles, walking over to her and putting a hand on her head, "I know, but you go to far sometimes. It's not like before ya'know."

A sad smile comes on Lucy's face, "I know Nathan, it's just lonely now with you and all of them gone," the smile becomes more genuine, "I'm glad you're all coming back though! I won't be so lonely anymore right?"

Wes comes up to her and pats her shoulder, gazing down at her fondly, "Sure Lu, but not everyone's here yet," he give a pointed look at Sam and Tucker, who were silent along with Phantom as the conversation went on. Both have an expression of confusion, wondering why the two boy's and little girl are looking at them funny.

Lucy looks around the room, her brow furrowing deeply before she asks, "where's Johny?"

Danny and Wes grimace as the other teen's simply become even more confused, "Uh, Johny's not back either," Danny tells her as he feels the back of his head.

"Oh..." She replies, "it's not the same without _all_ of you here."

Wes is about to say something when he suddenly tenses up, eyes flicking to the door even as Danny instinctively stands in front of the others. The three teens left out of the loop glance at the doorway and see Springtrap leaning in, his grey eyes fixed on the little girl who glares back at him.

"You don't touch them murderer," Lucy hisses as she steps in front of the tensed up teens. The room chills and the atmosphere suddenly becomes heavy. Phantom's eyes fix on Lucy and Springtrap, seeing a dark energy emanating from them as the stench of death came to his sensitive nose like a punch to the gut, making him unconsciously step back with Sam and Tucker not far behind, probably feeling the same energy with it being so thick. He looks at Danny and Wes and becomes confused when neither of them move, scowls on their faces as they stare the animatronic down.

A low groan emanates from the green gold animatronic's throat before it comes closer, it's movements too fluid to be naturalfor a machine. It's gaze flicks to the raven haired boy for a moment before focusing back on the little girl as he makes to take another step forward. The thing stiffens however, a vague white glow coming from his exposed joints as he locks up in place.

Springtrap glares down at the raven haired girl, **_"Reeeleeaasssse meee..."_** He moans.

Lucy's eyes are solid black, purple tear streaks appearing on her cheeks, "leave murderer, you will not harm them."

Danny and Wes came up on either side of her, both boys' eyes black with white pupils. They grinned crazily at Springtrap as a small tune started playing out of nowhere; the toreadors march. Wes let out a deep laugh while Danny hissed 'It's me', making even Phantom shiver.

Springtrap gazed between the three, before finally taking a step back, **_"IIII. Aaaamm. Stilllll. Heeeeerrre...Never. Forget..."_** He steps back out of the room, still glaring at them before he walks away. The air returns to normal and Phantom let out a sigh of relief.

"Holy shit," Tucker says under his breath making Lucy giggle, suddenly as none threatening as she was before, "what was that? The air in here got so cold and heavy I couldn't breathe."

Sam frowned, looking between the two boys and ghost girl, "guys, what just happened?"

Lucy toed an imaginary pebble, hands behind her back as she grinned sheepishly, "I have some control over Springtrap though, it's not like the Toys; Springtrap has his own spirit and his own will, but I can slow him down a little."

"What do you mean 'toys'?" Phantom inquires.

"It was just the six of us, at least that I know of," Danny answers before Lucy can say anything, shoving his hands in his pockets, "in the first location, the owners decided that the old animatronics were too scary for kids and brought in these new animatronics called 'Toys',"

"We were still around, but we were left in the back and used as spare parts for when they broke down," Wes added, clenching his fists at the memory, "I was lucky, I got the least amount of damage. But Charlie and Carrie..."

Sam unconsciously put her hand to her face and flexed her left hand while Tucker started rubbing his wrists and grinding his teeth a bit. Both felt that this story was familiar, but they couldn't place from what.

Wes shakes his head as if to shake off the unpleasant memory, "Johny didn't work too well with kids anyway, he always glitched when he came out; but anyway, because she thought we'd need the help, Lucy took control of the Toy animatronics."

"They didn't have their own free wills, they were like empty puppets, easy to control," Lucy has a creepy grin on her face as she says this, causing the others except the boys beside to her to shuffle uncomfortably, "the children who came to the restaurant tore my Toy Foxy apart, but she was still useful, and Johny liked working with Balloon Boy. Johny was never fooled by the mask the Purple Man wore. He was really smart like that, but the flashlight kept making him forget to get the guard, so Balloon Boy was made to stop the light and tell Johny that it was okay.

She became sad again, "but when I managed to use my Mangle to bite the gaurd, they took my Toys away from me."

"You caused the bite of '87? Not the others?" Phantom asks, astonishment in his voice. Lucy sent him a glare, her eyes glowing a slight white color.

"I wouldn't get my friends in trouble. Carrie wanted to do it at first, but I told her she couldn't come out during the day, only me and the toys could." Lucy shakes her head and grabs Wes' hand, "and if she did do it they would have taken my friends from me."

They all look at the girl pityingly as tears welled up in her eyes, "I stayed behind when all of you left. My suit was shoved in a box in the same room as that man." Her face hardened, the temperature dropping a few degrees again as she hissed, "I wanted him to suffer the same as we did, the way I still do. He doesn't deserve to move on."

"Though I agree that what he did was wrong," Phantom crosses his arms, "you need to let it go, the longer you stay as you are, the more you lose your humanity."

He blanches back when Lucy suddenly appears in his face, her guise as the puppet animatronic back in place. The computer screeching starts again as Danny and Wes freeze up and started jerking in place, almost like machines glitching, while Tucker and Sam grabbed their heads in pain.

 ** _"You don't know what he did! You don't know how long we've suffered! I suffered!"_** She screams, her voice echoing around the room, **_"We were stuck in that place, in those suits, for years! Never to see our friends and family again! I was never able to see my sister again!"_** White pupils appear in the mask's eyes as she gets closer, Phantom going cross eyed from trying to look at her, **_"And it was all his fault!"_**

The clock calls out six am and she vanishes, leaving a stunned Phantom in her parting. Sam and Tucker groan as their headache starts ebbing away, while Wes and Danny stop twitching. Danny start fading out on them, causing the others besides Wes to be alarmed. He put his hand up, shaking his head and giving them a calm smile.

"I'm alright guys, I just gotta go back. I'll see you at home." He disappears as well.

"I think I need to lie down," Sam comments, still staring at the spot Danny was in. Tucker nods, whole heartedly agreeing with her.

Wes chuckles, "yeah, probably a good idea," he went to the door waving at them, "I'll be seeing you tonight!" He says as he leaves.

Phantom sighs, this just keeps getting stranger and stranger. How is he supposed to be a good ruler if he keeps getting floored like this? And by his boyfriend and a little girl no less! "Let's just go home." He says tiredly.

 **.o.0.o.**

Danny opens his eyes and hisses as his back and neck spaz in pain from being in the same position too long. He sits up and rolls his shoulders, arching his back to relieve the ache.

'Man, I haven't done that in a long while, amazing I was able to leave my body for so long,' He groans again, 'damn my ass is sore, I remember when I didn't have to worry about pains like this.' He picks his behind up off the chair, grimacing at the pins and needles in his legs before he grins in satisfaction, 'at least I got to see Lucy again, now all I have to do is get the others to remember and the Purple Man won't stand a chance.'

 **.o.0.o.**

In the now empty building of Fazbear's Fright, Lucy drifts through the halls, gazing at the old posters, drawings and paper plate dolls that cover the walls of the building.

She is feeling exhausted from exerting so much energy; as nonchalantly as she talked about keeping Springtrap at bay, she wasn't lying when she said it wasn't as easy. It takes a ton of energy to keep him from moving for even as long as she did, she was lucky he backed off when he before had run out of energy, if he'd refused her demands for another minute...she doesn't want to think of what would have happened.

 ** _{"You can't protect them forever."}_**

Lucy glares down a certain hallway, a hallway that camera ten would show, **_{"I don't have to, they're capable of fending you off themselves Purple Man."}_**

A chuckle echoes from the hall, a pair of glowing silver eyes appearing from a corner at the end off it, **_{"They cannot keep me away forever, that irritating Toy's voice can only do so much for so long. Soon even that won't keep them from their fate."}_**

Lucy clenches her fists, teeth gritted as she stares Springtrap down, **_{"We defeated you before, you think you've escaped your punishment because some stupid grown ups freed you from that room? Your punishment has hardly begun."}_**

 ** _{"Yours as well Marionette...yours as well...}_**

 **.o.0.o.**

 **Hint for next chapter:**

 **3 1 18 18 9 5 - 18 5 13 5 13 2 5 18 19**

 **Till next week readers!**

 **~Sorceress**

 **Edit: 3-5-2018 Cipher has been corrected. Thank you for bringing my attention to this. *sweats***


	9. Honey I'm home and Nightmares

**Hint for chapter: Carrie remembers**

 **I apologize for the last cipher, I guess I was a little loopy at the time I made it. *wry grin* It's been fixed, but here is the answer! Thanks to all those who are humoring me in my little game, and let's get this show on the road!**

 **.o.0.o.**

Phantom gets home and flinches as the anger Danny is emitting hits him like a brick wall. Sighing warily, he goes up to Danny's room and slowly opens the door, trying on a grin as he walks through.

"Hey honey, I'm home!" He says lamely.

Danny sits in the chair, still tied down, his eyes a solid gold as he scowls at the ghost prince. The dark aura intensifies as Danny said in a very low voice, "let. me. go. Phantom..."

Phantom feels sweat coming off him in bullets as, still trying to keep the smile, he approaches Danny in the same fashion you would a cobra in the wild. That is, if you were stupid.

Neither boy says anything for a moment as Phantom unties the glowing rope. Danny stands up and stretched himself out, shaking his legs a little to get some feeling back into them. He keeps his face carefully blank as he does this, but his normally sky blue eyes remain the angry, solid gold and the heavy energy never dissipates.

Phantom is just about to get the fuck out of dodge when a loud crack rings out and he is suddenly looking at the astronaut poster on the wall to his right. His cheek begins stinging and he slowly turns his head back to Danny, eyes wide as he isn't quite comprehending yet that his boyfriend had just slapped him.

Danny is still standing in front of him, glaring at him with his hand off to the side. Phantom puts a hand up to his burning cheek, thinking Danny may have used some of his power to reinforce it, usually just hitting him like that didn't do much.

"You left my body...tied up in phase proof rope...for six. hours. straight."

Phantom flinches at the still deceptively calm tone as Danny takes a step forward. The ghost instinctively takes a step back, this going on until Danny has backed him against the wall and gets up in his face.

"You. left. my. body. in a chair...with ghost proof rope...for six. hours." Danny repeats slowly as if talking to a small child, "do you realize, when I came back, my back was trying to lock up on me, and I had even thought for a moment I didn't have an ass! I actually thought my ass had fallen off never to be seen again!" He asks rhetorically, his voice rising a few octaves at the end.

Phantom snorts st the rediculous comment before he covers his mouth with his hands when Danny narrows his eyes, darkening to that solid black with white pupils.

"Let me get one thing straight Phantom, you are _never_ , to do this again, and you _will_ let me go to work tonight. If you go against me on this, or if you _ever_ do something like what you did with me last night, we are through, and I'll be giving your parents a reason to declare war! Whatever you think I'll do to you to give them that reason, multiply that by ten!"

Danny has almost touched noses with Phantom at this point and the ghost seems to shrink down in the face of the raven's raised voice and now solid black eyes.

Danny pulls back and his eyes brighten to their familiar blue, but they are still sharp and cold as ice. He glowers at the cowering Phantom, arms crossed tightly over his chest as he stares the ghost down, "do we understand each other?" He says, his voice low again.

Phantom shook his head fiercely and gave a nervous smile, "Y-yes, love."

Danny gives him a sardonic smirk and points toward the door, "you're on the couch from now on princess, don't keep it waiting. Oh, and if my parents don't come up, your going to be the one making breakfast."

"Of course Wraith," Phantom says, sighing dejectedly as he quickly books it to the door.

"Love you Phantom," Danny calls out syrupy sweet, though there was _some_ sincerity there despite his anger if you know Danny well enough and look hard for it. Phantom's lips twitch into a tired smile.

"Love you too Wraith."

 **.o.0.o.**

 _She is sitting at one of the tables of Freddy Fazbear's, picking at her cake idly. She had already played all the games, the pizza was like cardboard with cheese and even if it is her birthday she isn't in the mood for cake even if it is the flavor that she likes to which this cake unfortunately isn't._

 _She sighs and gets up from her seat, pushing the plate away. She starts walking around again, and watches as the other children and their families play and interact with the robots. That was fine, but she wants to see something different. Her parents always gave lavish parties for her birthday, probably hoping that it would make up for them always working, but it isn't really that fantastic when the only people who would show up were the people they work with and their families. Their children are selfish and stuck up, she can't relate to them, but nobody else approaches her either unless they want something that her family's money can give them._

 _She wishes someone would want to play with her just for the sake of playing, sure she is a bit of a tomboy, but you'd think the boys would want to play with her at least right? Apparently not considering her lifestyle forces her to wear dresses and 'act like a lady'._

 _She watches as a white and pink robot fox gets torn apart by a bunch of kids and winces, feeling sympathetic towards the poor thing. At least she isn't like those kids, she is nine now, but even she can recognize a bunch of jerks when she sees them. Maybe she is better off alone, at least she wouldn't have to deal with the likes of them._

 _She tears her gaze away from the group and sees another group of kids circling the stage area. She smiles as she walks up and joins them, watching the blue bunny as he plays a red and white guitar. Now this is what she loves, she always wished she could learn how to play guitar, but her parents would never allow it. If they let her play an instrument it would probably be a violin or something equally snooty. She sighs as the show comes to an end, walking away as the crowd of children disperse._

 _"Psst!"_

 _She jerks her head over to see a gold rabbit behind a purple curtain. The girl hesitantly approaches the bunny, wondering what on earth it could want._

 _"You like music little girl? The animatronic asks._

" _I'm not allowed to talk to strangers," She replies warily as she brushes a strand of blonde hair behind her ear._

 _"Oh, but you talk to the other kids don't ya? And the animatronics, wouldn't those be strangers?"_

 _She shrugs dubiously, "it's different."_

The gold bunny chuckles, "very true, such a smart girl you are! And smart girls get a reward!"

 _She raises a brow, "what kinda reward?" The girl asks._

 _"There's a secret attraction behind this curtain that the pizzeria only lets special children into," it baits, "there are new animatronics, and lots of music! I'll show you, if you want."_

 _She conemplates the offer for a moment. On the one hand, she knows better than to listen to strange things hiding behind curtains, but the idea of seeing something new in this place was tempting..._

 _"Carolina! Where are you dear?" She hears her mother call out. The girl cringes and glares behind her._

" _I keep telling them to call me Carrie," she hisses. the now dubbed Carrie hears her father's voice join in and she makes up her mind, "If it's a way to get me away from them for even a minute, I'll take it."_

 _The rabbit nods and pulls the curtain back, "ladies first," it whispers cordially._

 _Carrie steps into the hallway behind the curtain and immediately feels uncomfortable again, "where's it at?" She wonders._

 _The animatronic chuckles quietly as it walks ahead of her, a strange gleam in its eye as it grins at her, "it's right this way."_

 _They walk down the hall until they reach a point that Carrie can't even hear the people in the main area anymore. The yellow bunny opens a strange metal door and gestures into the room, "in here little miss."_

 _At this point, Carrie has alarms going off in her head as a faint odor of copper and something rotting hits her nose. She whips around and tries to run back to the main room when she feels a pair of arms wrap around her. Carrie screams as the animatronic drags her into the room and slams the door behind them, muffling the screams of her struggles and death._

 **.o.0.o.**

Sam is still screaming as she bolts up in her bed, hands flying to her chest and feeling goosebumps and chills running through her body.

She pants as she tries to get her bearings, her throat raw from screaming so much. Sam glances around her room and tries to get her bearings.

'It's okay,' she thinks as she takes several deep breaths, 'I'm not in a pizzeria being murdered by some crazy psycho, I'm in my nice, dark, depressing room, I'm perfectly safe.'

"Sam?" The goth tenses when the door opens, before she heaving a sigh of relief at the site of her grandma Ida. She gives the small woman a smile, "I'm alright, it's just a nightmare," she says, proud that she is able to keep her voice steady.

"Are you sure Buballa?" Ida inquires, frowning.

Sam keeps her fake smile as she nods, subtly gripping the sheets at her sides, "I'll be fine," she reassures, "sorry for scaring you grandma."

Ida gazes at her granddaughter for a bit before letting out her own sigh, "I can see you don't want to talk about it, but you know I'm always here to lend an ear when you're ready."

Sam's smile becomes more genuine, "I know; thanks Grandma."

Sam lays back down as Ida leaves, staring at the dark ceiling of her room.

'Was that really a nightmare? With everything that's going on it could have been,' Sam shiveres and huddles down in her blankets, clutched her chest as she still felt the searing pain of it being torn open, seeing that horrible grin behind her eyes. 'It felt so real though, is...is this what Danny and Wes went through? Why they were giving me those looks and and acting as weird as they did?'

She thinks back to Danny's behavior at the start of the week, how he was so vehement on still going back to the horror attraction in spite of the meltdown he had. More images flash in her mind and she buries her face in her pillows. Four corpses of children of various ages. A voice, that sounded like Lucy, whispering to her. Her time as Bonnie the Bunny, and how she ironically enough made friends with the others after her predicament when she never had friends when she was alive. They had bonded together with a common goal, and gotten to know each other and comfort each other in their pain.

Sam slips back into a fitful sleep, the new information still coming full force and whirling in her head.

 **.o.0.o.**

A few blocks over, at the Foley household, a similar occurrence happens at the exact same time. Tucker bolts up in bed, hand immediately going to his throat as he swallows thickly.

"Just a dream," Tucker mutters to himself between gasps, "It was just a dream. All this stuff about Purple Man and shit is getting to me is all. Just a dream."

He gets up and heads downstairs to the kitchen, his mother meeting him at the bottom of the stairs, "Tucker, are you alright baby? You screamed pretty loud." She says brow furrowed in worry.

Tucker grins, waving Sarah Foley off, "I'm fine Mom, just a really bad nightmare," he then frowns, registering what she said "and I didn't scream I yelled. Girls scream and I _am not_ a girl." He says vehemently as he walks into the kitchen, getting a glass of water to sooth his raw throat.

Sarah rolls her eyes, "whatever you say dear," she follows behind him and gives her son a concerned glance as she sits back down at the table, "that must've been some nightmare though, do you you want to talk about it?"

Tucker thinks about telling her, but when he tries to remember what it was his mind draws a blank, "sorry mom, I forgot what it was about; couldn't tell if I wanted to."

Tucker shrugs, thinking if he can't remember it, it probably wasn't important.

"Alright, but if you happen to remember anything let me know. If it was bad enough to make you yell like that, it must've been something important."

Tucker nods off-handedly, thanking her before he goes up to his room to get more sleep. Something tells him to be ready for tonight.

 **.o.0.o.**

Lucy grins as she feels one of her friends appear. Then frowns when another, Charlie she senses, gives a kind of blip before disappearing again, making her huff in annoyance.

'And I thought Max and Nathan where stubborn' She muses before the smile returns, 'at least Carrie came back, it's nice not to be the only girl again.'

 _{"Don't think you've won yet Marionette,"}_ Springtrap tells her telepathically, _{"my strength is returning to me, soon I'll be able to succeed you and get to those kids again."}_

Lucy grins savagely, _{"their powers are returning as well, faster than I'll bet you expected Purple Man; and they have the Prince of Ghosts with them."}_

 _{"Bah! The Prince of Ghosts will never get the chance! It will warm my servos and circuits when I hear their fresh screams again.}_

Laughter rings throughout the halls, _{"the prince will do nothing but watch as I tear them apart and leave them as the broken machines they should have stayed."}_

Lucy sniffs, "you're underestimating them," she says, out loud this time as she grins to herself, "especially your own son. He was the first to be made after me; and he'll be the one to end this story of blood."

 _{"True, but he is still weak without his suit, now isn't he?"}_ Came the smug reply, _{"he may have chased me into my suit with that infernal screeching of his, but I always had the upper hand before; that child always feared me."}_

 _{"And you're sure of that now?"}_

A low chuckle rings out through the halls, _{"He always feared me, I was the one who damaged his precious suit. He only stood up to me because he had you and the others with him. Alone he is nothing."}_

The building goes silent once more.

Lucy floats in the middle of the party room, a grim look on her face, "if he were alone I would agree with you, but he is nor has he ever been truly alone," she smirks.

"And he's almost as old as I am, do not think he is weak murderer. You'll see..."

 ** _"For this game will soon come to an end..."_**

 **.o.0.o.**

 **Hint for next chapter:**

 **13 9 11 5 25 - 1 14 4 - 20 21 3 11 5 18 - 7 5 20 - 16 9 19 19 5 4**


	10. Night five, My suit!

**Mikey and Tucker get pissed.**

 **.o.0.o.**

Danny is ecstatic when Sam tells him that she remembers. Wes simply grins, happy to hear it, but unlike the others he doesn't show it too much.

Wes is a little surprised seeing Phantom keep his distance from the raven. When he was spying on them, Phantom and Danny always seemed attached at the hip, but when he was about to ask, Tucker had shaken his head with a knowing look and made a slashing motion at his throat, silently telling the red head not to say anything.

When they get into the office, Tucker heads directly to the monitor, saying the electricity is as good as he can make it with Springtrap loose. Danny goes and stands by the box of props while Phantom and Wes take their places from the night before. When twelve o'clock comes, the phone rings and answers itself per usual.

"Hello, hello! Uhm, this is just a reminder of company policy concerning the safe room. The safe room is reserved for equipment and or other property not currently being used, and as a backup safety location for employees only. This is not a break room, and should not be considered a place for employees to hide and or to congregate in, and under no circumstance should a customer EVER be taken into this room, and out of the main show area. Management has also been made aware, that the Spring Bonnie animatronic, has been noticeably moved. We would like to remind employees, that this costume is not safe to wear under any circumstances. Thank you, and remember to smile, you are the face of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza."

"So that was the room he took us in?" Sam wonders aloud, "why didn't anyone notice the dead bodies in there? Even the smell should have told them something!" She grits her teeth in anger, her eyes glowing a brighter purple than normal.

"Maybe our bodies got moved before management came to check the room out?" Wes suggests, shrugging as he keeps an eye out in the hall.

Danny doesn't seem to be hearing what is going on, otherwise he would have said something. Phantom glances over at the blue eyed boy, who is staring at the props next to him, "Danny, what do you think?" He asks.

Danny flickes his eyes over to the emerald eyed ghost, before giving him a secret smile and sitting down beside the box, one leg stretched out, one knee lifted and hands palm up at his sides. Phantom raises a brow in confusion before Sam gasps and Wes locks up.

"I think, you're going to meet another of our family Phantom," says Danny before his eyes hollow out and he slumps, scaring the shit out of Phantom when the Raven looks, for in all intents and purposes, like a dead body slumped in a corner. Phantom is about to go over to him when Wes holds a hand up, giving his own smile.

"Don't worry, he's fine. He's just going to bring Johny here."

 **.o.0.o.**

Why was he doing this again? Oh yeah, because a bully had told him to.

Mikey was always afraid of the Fazbear's horror attraction. Just the name gives him feelings of pain, anger and strangely enough loneliness. The building itself gives off a bad vibe, and he preferes to stay away from it.

Unfortunately, Dash overheard him talking to his friend about it earlier that day and cornered him in an alleyway, daring him to go into the haunted house and threatening to rip up an important essay of his if he refused.

With his essay on Albert Einstein on the line, Mikey is now standing in front of Fazbear's fright, staring at the sign in front of the door saying 'Opening Soon'. He swallows nervously, feeling sweat rolling down his neck and back as he inches his way up to the door. He wrinkles his brow in surprise however when he finds the door unlocked. Isn't this place closed? Surely they would lock the door if they don't want thieves and squatters coming here? He glances over his shoulder at Dash, who is standing at a distance away from the attraction with his arms crossed, waiting. When Mikey stands in place for longer than the jock seems to want, Dash raises a brow and snaps,

"What're you waiting for nerd? The deal was you stay in there for five minutes and I spare your homework."

'I'm astonished that he even knows what 'spare' means in this context,' Mikey of course doesn't voice this thought as his head swivels back to look into the dimly lit building.

The door swings quietly closed behind him as he cautiously walks inside, green eyes squinting in the low lighting. As his eyes adjust, he walks carefully down the hall, gazing at the old artifacts on the walls. He comes across a white mask with red and purple accents and some strange sense of warmth fills his chest, coupled with a sadness that extinguishes that warmth soon after.

The place still leaves him with an uncomfortable feeling and Mikey finds himself checking his watch every few seconds. He comes into a large room that looks like a party area in an old restaurant and warily looks around. Mikey feels the bizarre impression that he was looking for something.

He checks his watch for what must have been the twentieth time and sees that five minutes have passed. He sighs and makes to turn around when something inside him holds him in place. He is suddenly conflicted; He wants to leave, but he also wants to stay and explore.

"Come on Mikey, you can't leave! You still haven't found us yet."

Mikey whips around, eyes as big as dinner plates as they flick around the room, "Danny?" He says hesitantly.

This time he heard a little girl's voice, "you better move, **he** is coming."

Without being fully aware, Mikey starts moving in the opposite direction of the exit. Something tells him he needs to listen to those voices, but why isn't he trying to leave? He comes to a doorway and suddenly feels the urge to look up.

Mikey's brow knits when he spots a fox head mounted above the doorway. The thing looks familiar and Mikey finds himself wanting to grab it.

"Move Johny!" The girl's voice warns.

Curiosity overcomes the need to escape and Mikey is walking through the doorway under the mask. He idly wonders why he doesn't question answering to Johny when it isn't his name. Or is it? The name is familiar, he knows that much.

"You're getting warmer~" this time it is Danny's voice. Mikey follows his friend's voice until he comes to a hallway with a bear prop at the end. To his surprise, Wes is standing in another doorway, looking as if he is expecting him.

"Come on Mikey, you need to get outta the hallway," Wes motions him inside the room.

Mikey steps inside the security room and feels a strange energy inside. He doesn't know why, but the energy makes him feel angry. Without thinking he shouts, "don't you fucking dare use it!"

The energy dissipates almost reluctantly, and Mikey takes a calming breath before glancing at his stunned friends faces, "what?"

"You sensed that energy?" Phantom asks him in astonishment.

 **.o.0.o.**

Danny hears Mikey's exclamation and grins, "looks like he can't use Johny's suit anymore huh?"

Lucy appears next to him and gave a grin of her own, "he doesn't want to anger them too much, especially since Johny is here now."

Danny nods, "Johny may have been shy, but he was always more violent; I wonder why he doesn't act that way now?" Danny begins wandering through the halls, smiling at the old Chica head on the floor in one of them.

"Maybe because he doesn't want to be that way anymore?" Lucy says shrugging before she gives Danny a look, "why are you not going back though?"

Danny snorts, "my boyfriend may have let me come back, but he's not gonna let me go around the building by myself with out some kind of protection; no matter how much I threaten him," he looks at an old poster of the three main animatronics and grins nostalgically.

Lucy giggles, "I can't believe you got a boyfriend, I wish I could get somebody to love," She joins him in gazing at the poster and frowns, "do you hate me for putting you in the suit Nathan?"

Danny smiles softly and puts a hand on Lucy's head, "no, I don't. I don't think any of us do, we were too focused on Purple Guy all those years ago to direct it towards you, and by the time it was all over I think we were just too relieved that he was gone to be mad.

"Besides," Danny lifts her chin up to look at him, "despite how it happened, we ended up making friends with each other; some of us had never had friends before, so it wasn't all bad."

Lucy finally works up a smile, "I'm glad, I was lonely for so long, it was nice to-"

They are interrupted by a screech and a loud blast. Danny immediately becomes concerned and gives Lucy an apologetic look before closing his eyes and pulling on the invisible cord that connects him to his body.

 **.o.0.o.**

Everyone stares at Tucker in shock as he holds the blaster in his trembling hand, a look of pure rage on his face and his eyes glowing an ominous magenta. The phantom that he'd shot was laying in front of the desk when Danny came back to himself, eyes going wide at the sight of Chica, or at least a burned version of her. Tucker fires three more shots at the ghost, his teeth grinding audibly and his eyes actually hollowing out with white irises.

"I don't understand, I thought Charlie hated his suit?" Sam looks over at Danny.

"I thought so too, we made fun of him enough for it," Wes cuts in, shock and confusion written all over his face. They all watch mutely as the phantom disappears and Tucker blows on the mouth of his gun before pocketing it.

"Stupid fucking imitations," Tucker growls before forcefully plopping back down in his chair. Danny stands up and goes over to the dark skinned boy, placing a hand on his shoulder and making Tucker look at him, his eyes back to normal.

"Dude, you okay?" Danny asks. Tucker frowned in confusion before nodding a little.

"Yeah, why do you ask?"

Danny looks into Tucker moss green eyes and finds nothing of what happened a few moments ago. Tucker seems like he hadn't even been aware of what went on, 'so he's doing like I did, Charlie's there, but at the same time he hasn't woken up yet,' Danny muses.

He gives Tucker a smile and pats his friend's shoulder, looking at the monitor so he seems less suspicious, "no reason Tuck, just making sure you aren't nodding off is all; gets pretty tiring just staring at cameras all day."

Danny leaned over and pushes the audio button, watching Mikey out of the corner of his eyes and smirking when the nerd jumps and a flicker of not quite there recognition crossed his features before he returns to normal. He pushes the button again in rapid succession.

"Danny what are you doing? You're gonna bust the audio doing that!" Tucker exclaims as he smacks Danny's hand away from the monitor.

Danny stands straight and puts his hands behind his back, giving everyone in the room a close eyed grin, "I just wanted to make sure he heard it, he always hated BB after all."

"Yeeaah, I'm pretty sure he could hear Balloon Boy just fine Danny," Sam comments, rolling her eyes as she turned back to the reboot panel. Danny hums in acknowledgement before stepping out of the way and standing behind Mikey.

"So what'cha doing here Mikey?" Danny asks rocking on the balls of his feet like a little kid. Mikey raises a brow at the question before he sighs, remembering.

"Dash said he'd tear up my homework if I didn't, you know how it is," he replies, rolling his eyes in annoyance.

"Why didn't you just beat him up?" Danny asks innocently. Mikey looks at the other like he'd grown a second head and four arms.

"What do you mean 'beat him up'?! Have you forgotten our weight and muscle differences? I can't beat him up!"

Danny shrugs, "that's never stopped you before," he thinks about what he said, "then again, you had your suit before so I guess there's that."

"Suit? What are you talking about?" Mikey asks and glances at Wes who is snickering by the door.

"You'll figure it out in a bit," is all Wes tells him.

This only confuses Mikey more. He goes to ask them again when Tucker cries out and falls back in his chair making a loud crash. Mikey whips around at the noise and stiffens at the same time phantom Balloon Boy turns around, giving him a look of bewilderment before it shakes its head and hisses. Phantom blasts it into the wall and the thing fades.

"Are you alright Tucker?" Phantom asks as he rushes over and helps the techie up.

"I'm fine, but what's up with Mikey?" Tucker points to the stiff boy in question.

Mikey's jaw is still to the floor as he gazes at the spot where the phantom statue was, his blue-green eyes wide as he trembles in place. Danny wrinkles his brow in concern and walks up to the shorter red head, "Mikey?" He says in a worried tone.

Mikey is unaware of what is going on around him. His jaw opens and closes like a fish for a minute before he finally manages to squeak out, "Ba...lloon...Boy... Why did he...?" Mikey grabs his head and shakes it, feeling as if his head is going to split, "why did you...? That-that was _my_ Balloon Boy, why is he helping him?"

"Mikey?" Danny says again, putting a hand on Mikey's shoulder, "that's not him, that's not your Toy, Purple man uses him to distract us. Like what he does with your's and the other guy's suits." Danny rubs his back soothingly, "they aren't real."

"Still...that's my Toy his using against you, against us...that's **_MY_** suit!!"

 **.o.0.o.**

 _A little boy with dark auburn hair and eyes the color of gold stands in a corner of the party room at Freddy Fazbears. He is a shy boy, often made fun of for his unusual eyes. He stands by pirate cove, where Foxy is on stage singing a song about treasure and how great it is to be a pirate._

 _'I wish I was a real pirate," the boy thinks forlornly, 'then I wouldn't care what people thought of my 'spooky' and 'creepy' eyes. I'd be proud of them, they'd be the same color as the treasure I'd get.'_

 _He loves coming to Freddy Fazbears after soccer practice. Both his parents worked and would always tell him they'd meet him here afterwards. They both loved and adored him, he knows that, so he has no problem with them working so late; especially when he can come here to eat and talk to the robots that walk the floor. Though they aren't much for conversation, he knows that isn't in their programming, they also can't make fun of him for his looks or for being smarter than them because, once again, that isn't what they're made for. In an odd way, that makes them more human than the kids at school in his eyes._

 _"Hello!"_

 _The boy jumps and swivels his head to the right of him, looking in wonder at the little animatronic beside him. It looks a lot like the Balloon Boy statue, but instead of blue and red stripes on its shirt and hat, they were purple and pink._

 _"Hi?" he says hesitantly._

 _"I'm Balloon Girl! I'm new here, I hope you're enjoying your stay at Freddy's!"_

 _"Thank you," he replied, and even though it is silly, he introduces himself, "my name's Johny."_

 _Balloon Girl, or BG since the whole name is a mouth full, tilts her head as if curious, the ever present smile on her face, "why are you standing here by yourself?"_

 _Johny shrugs, shuffling his feet as he turns his head away from her, "no one likes me because I'm smart and I have weird eyes."_

 _"Really? I think you're eyes are pretty!" She say in a squeaky voice, swaying a little. Johny finds it odd how realistic BG's replies are, it's almost as if she is a real person._

 _"What were you made for exactly?" He asks curiously. BG rocks in place and Johny notes how strangely fluid she is for a robot. Is she a new model?_

 _"I'm programmed for kids who don't have anyone to play with! Am I doing a good job?"_

 _Johny smiles and nods his head, "yeah, I think you're doing a swell job."_

 _BG giggles and starts heading for a purple curtain, "come on! Let's go play!"_

 _"Aren't we supposed to stay out here?" He inquires, yet he follows her regardless._

 _"There's a special place for us to play, were nobody can be mean to you."_

 _Johny follows behind the curtain. They walk down the hall a little when arms wrapped in purple cloth suddenly grab him. He opens his mouth to scream but a gloved hand covers it, muffling his cries. He feels himself being dragged and tries to struggle, but the man is too strong._

 _He gets pulled into a room and the door slams shut, plunging the poor boy into a world of darkness, pain, coldness and finally nothing._

 **.o.0.o.**

 **Hint for next chapter:**

 **16 8 1 14 20 15 13 - 6 9 14 4 19 - 9 20**


	11. Father of Golden Freddy

**Hint from previous chapter:** **Phantom finds it**.

 **Warnings for mild descriptions of blood and gore, but if you're still here, then you are not bothered by it I guess. This chapter makes my heart hurt by the way, I REALLY don't know what goes on inside my head sometimes...**

 **Let's just get this show on the road shall we?**

 **.o.0.o.**

Everyone watches as Mikey shakes himself out of the head rush. Danny knows that it was only a minute with them, but for Mikey it must have been hours or even days. Re-experiencing your death can get to anyone, and Mikey is one that got hit hard.

Mikey groans and opens his eyes, the irises briefly flashing gold before settling back to their usual blue-green color. He rubs his head and looks around at the others before a rush of panic sweeps through him and says in a panic, "oh my god, all those people! How could we...?" Tears appear in the corners of his eyes before he blinks, remembering what happened before his episode and feeling his face contort with anger, "How _dare_ he..."

"Don't worry Johny, we'll get him, I promise."

Everyone turns and gasps in surprise when the puppet is seen standing in front of the window to the office. A bright light and Lucy appears inside the room in her true form, black dress swirling around her and a soft smile on her pale face.

"Lucy..." Mikey whispers, returning the smile as he calms down. Lucy's grin grows bigger as like the child she is, she jumps over and wraps her arms around him, forehead pressing against his own. Mikey yelps at the action before chuckling, the warmth in his chest returning as he hugs the little spirit that had become like a sister to them all and had help him so long ago when nobody believed him about the security guard and the mask.

"Johny! I'm so glad you're back, I missed you!" Lucy said rubbing their cheeks together.

"And what, I guess you didn't miss us?" Sam says with a mock hurt expression and a hand on her hip. Lucy's grin turns sheepish as she pulls away from Mikey.

"I missed all of you, I'm glad you're coming back!"

"What are you-?" Tucker suddenly holds his head and groans, his eyes flashing magenta. He puts his hands down and grins a bit too wide, "sorry I can't be here all that much, I still can't get over my death. It keeps getting blocked."

"You're all here now, that's what counts!" Lucy said giggling a little.

"Why are you all here in the first place though?" Phantom inquires. They all glance at Lucy, who looks down at her feet in shame.

"I just wanted him to feel the same pain we felt, about never seeing your loved ones again. Never dying..."

Danny sighs, placing a hand on her head as he gave her a half reprimanding, half understanding gaze, "you should have known better Lucy, the Purple Man enjoyed killing, he even killed his own son. You just gave him a means to be a worse monster than he ever was."

"We get it Lucy, we really do," Tucker told her, The others nodding in agreement, "but this just made it worse."

Phantom steps forward at this, "you let your anger and desire for vengeance get the better of you, I won't say you didn't have a good reason," Phantom looked pointedly at all of them, "but you have to let that anger go. All of you, in one form or another, are still trapped. The only difference is that Lucy, whether by accident or on purpose, chained herself to your murderer, and the rest of you simply tried to forget."

They all looked down in shame, knowing that what Phantom said is true.

The prince softened his gaze, "in order to be truly free of your past, you have to forgive yourselves in what you've done, and you have to let go; trapping your murderer here has simply let the problem fester, and trying to forget is simply running away."

He looks right at Danny, but his next words were for all of them, "I know you're better than to run away like cowards, and this problem must be handled. If this attraction opens and Springtrap gets let loose on the public, there with be a repeat of what happened before. Especially if kids are let in here by themselves."

All of them get an look of horror on their face at the thought. That was the whole reason they went after the Purple Man before. They can't let it happen again, they just can't!

Danny balls his fists and looks around at the others, renewed anger and the drive to protect flaring in his eyes like a cold flame, "so what's the plan? I still need to find my suit, but we can't let him harm any other child."

Lucy's eyes flash a bright white as she sets her jaw, "here's what we're going to do..."

 **.o.0.o.**

Six o'clock comes around, but this time they all stay at the building. Phantom feels the energy inside the attraction settle and it seems that even the others have slowed down, appearing drained. Tucker goes back to normal and appears to have no memory of the night before, but Danny had expected as much and told him they were going to stay and work on the electricity again. Tucker seems to buy it, but the rest of the time he has a look of deep thought on his face.

The rest head off into different rooms of the building to work on the cameras. Thanks to Danny, most of them just had a loosened wire, so while the rest of them fix that, Danny and Mikey go to fix the rest of the camerasthat he wasn't able to get to before.

Phantom had gone to Danny's house and gotten a couple of gallons of gasoline to pour on some of the props and floors of the place. They have all agreed that even though the things there have sentimental value, as morbid as that sounds, the negative energy is what gives Springtrap his strength. If the kids alone can't handle it, they would chase Springtrap into an inescapable room and burn the attraction down while the murderer was locked inside.

'The only problem is, how do we lure him where we want if it comes to that?' Phantom leans against the wall by one of the arcade games, "hmm, we should avoid any dead end hallways, maybe if-" a click is heard by the snow head's elbow and he yelps in surprise when the wall he was leaning on falls back, landing him in a dark cubby hole on his back as the wall quickly closes in front of him.

"You've gotta be kidding me," Phantom groans as his gets to his feet, the shock fading as he light up his hand with green energy.

It seems to be a hidden storage room, one that doesn't appear on the cameras. There are stuffed toys and different spare parts that the owners of the building probably thought weren't that interesting or that wouldn't have fit in the rest of the attraction. He takes a step further into the room and spots something interesting.

"A yellow bear?" He mutters as he goes closer. He senses dark energy coming from the suit and looks around warily, almost expecting something to leap out at him. When nothing happens, he crouched down and reaches a hand out to touch the suit, seeing if he could maybe contain the energy somehow. instead of that however, what can only be described as cold lightning arches through him and he screams, blackness overcoming his vision.

Meanwhile, Danny has just got done working on the last camera in the attraction when that same lightning bolt shoots through him. His eyes widening and a quick intake of breath is the only response he manages to make before he passes out without a sound, Wes checking the cameras when he sees it happen. They all hear Phantom cry out at the same moment and Wes immediately jumps up from his chair and runs out of the guard room.

"Danny! Phantom!"

 **.o.0.o.**

Phantom opens his eyes before closing them again at the brightness that swamps his senses. He covers them with his hand until his vision adjusts before his mouth drops at the room he finds himself in.

Children running around screaming in excitement, parents and children sitting at tables covered in crisp white table cloths eating and chatting, black and white checkered tile floors and red wall paper with brown framing. A stage with a gold rabbit and bear preforming and a bunch of children cheering in front of it. This is what meets Phantom's eyes and it is a shock considering the room he was in and the building he had become familiar with. He feels the urge to look to his left and spots a lone child in the corner of the room, wearing a black shirt with a grey stripe across the chest and blue pants. His black eyes watch the animatronics suspiciously before he looks down at the little yellow plushie in his arms, his brown hair shadowing half his face in the bright light.

 _{"He hates you, you know that?}_

'What?' Phantom thinks, blinking in bemusement. The words sound like they are coming from inside his head.

 _{"He doesn't like that you know...}_

Phantom watches as tears begin falling down the lone child's face before the brunet bites his lip and wiped the tears away. His core aches and he suddenly feels the overwhelming urge to go and comfort the little boy.

'But how can that be?' Phantom thinks, 'I only feel that when it's my sister; or my mother or...'

"Danny?" The ghost mouths as he looked on in confusion.

"Nathan? What are you doing in the corner there?" A man dressed in a purple security guard outfit asks as he walks up to the boy.

Danny, or in this case Nathan stays silent and only shakes his head, appearing very tense. The man grins down at him, "bored?"

Nathan hesitates before nodding, clutching the doll tighter to his chest, "then why don't I show you something cool then, huh little man?" The man offered.

Nathan sniffles almost imperceptibly, Phantom almost not having caught it if it wasn't for his ghost hearing, and gives the man a nod before reaching up to take his hand. Phantom feels that there is something off about the man but he can't place what it is exactly. He observes as the man and little boy go behind a purple curtain and without stopping to think, he follows them.

"Now remember Nate, I'm not supposed to be doing this, so we gotta keep it between us alright?" The boy nods again.

Phantom follows them down a dark grey hallway and the feeling of wrongness intensifies. The man opens a metal door and Nathan along with Phantom head in before the man.

It looks like an ordinary storage room for fixing up the machines. Down on the floor is the same yellow suit that Phantom seen before in the horror house and the red flags in his head waved frantically with the warning, 'DANGER! DANGER! PROTECT! PROTECT! DANGER!'

The little boy seemed to also think something was off because he instinctively backs away from the suit, the bear falling out of his hand as the boy whispers in confusion and fear, "D...daddy?"

Phantom catches the flash of metal and jumps in between Nathan and the man who was supposed to be this boy's father. The man shakes his head in an admonishing gesture, even as he raises the knife and reaches out to the boy as if Phantom wasn't even there, the wide smile never leaving his face, "oh Nathan, I wish I didn't have to do this but you've seen too much. Can't have you tell anyone what happened right?"

"No!" Phantom makes to push the bastard away, but he goes right through the man as if he were intangible, the murder still advancing like nothing happened.

Nathan pushes past the Purple Man and runs to the door, beating on it as hard as he can and screaming for somebody, anybody to come and save him. Phantom tries to stop the man; he punches, he kicks, he even tries blasting the man with energy and ice, but nothing makes a difference as the Purple Man simply walks through him.

He is forced to watch as the murderer pulls his own child roughly away from the door and onto the cold cement, watches with eyes and mouth wide in horror as the knife comes down and listens to Nathan, no, _Danny_ scream in pain and terror as his own father murders him with a cold smile and watch the light leave the boys black, no _blue_ , eyes. When the boy is finally silent the killer picks up the body and stuffs it inside the suit, flesh squitching and bones popping and breaking as the body is forced inside. The killer stands, still grinning insanely and somehow with not a speck of blood on him, and leaves the room.

Phantom collapses beside the suit, tears in his eyes and reaches out to try to get the body out of the suit, only to growl in frustration when he can't even touch it.

 ** _{Don't worry. I will put you back together.}_**

Phantom jerked his head up and looked around, "Lucy?"

The puppet is looming over them, the blank eyes seeming to take everything in at once. Phantom notices that the room is darker than before, and the building is quiet. How much time had passed?

The puppet bends down towards the suit and Phantom goes to shield it, only to freeze and move his hands away when the puppet looks right at him, warning him with just a gaze alone to not interfere.

The puppet raises its hands and waves its tentacle like fingers over the suit. A white light appears and as Phantom looks at the golden animatronic his jaw dropps for what must have been the fifth time. Glowing white pupils slowly move around the room before they settle on the puppet and through his link with Danny, Phantom feels a sense of fear that melts away to anger and hatred, though not for the puppet herself he notices, but for the man who killed him. Who killed them. The area turns black, and Phantom sees no more for a time.

After what feels like an eternity, he next finds himself in another party area, but instead of bright lights and vibrant colors, the room is a dull grey. There are children here like you might expect, but they sit in complete silence at the tables, still as death. This is somehow more disturbing than the room itself, given the environment that they are supposed to be in.

Phantom walks around the room, trying to figure out where in the hell he is before movement catches his eyes and he goes toward it. He sees a grey child, in the same corner that he'd first seen Nathan, sitting on the floor and crying bitterly. He puts a hand on the child's shoulder and the little ghost, which Phantom knows he is because of the energy he gives off, flinches before looking up at the prince.

 _{"Who are you?"}_ The child asks. Phantom got this telepathically, so he answers in kind.

 _{"I'm Phantom, who might you be?"}_

 _{"Nathan,"}_ The little ghost replies, confirming Phantom's assumption as he sniffles a little, _{"What are you doing here?"}_

Phantom looks around the bleak room, _{"I don't know. What is here exactly?"}_

 _{"Purgatory."}_ Is the only answer.

Phantom's eyes widen as big as plates as the boy returns to sobbing into his knees, "You need to-"

"Nathan! It's time!"

Nathan looks up and through Phantom, his jaw dropping at the sight behind the prince. Phantom turns and finds five children around them, wearing masks of different characters which are the only color in the room. A little girl with a puppet mask on walks up and holds what Phantom figures is a golden Freddy mask out to Nathan.

Nathan stands and takes the mask from Lucy, putting it on his head as he joins the other children, Phantom only able to tell who is who with the masks they are wearing as they huddle together. They suddenly vanish before his eyes, the masks falling to the ground as six balloons floated away. A flash of white and Phantom finds himself in a building that looks similar to the horror attraction, only this time the decrepitness isn't from faulty wiring. The place looks truly derelict; abandoned to time.

He spots one of the child ghosts, this one looking similar to Tucker except his hair is longer (and wilder), and he is wearing a red shirt and brown pants. Phantom follows as the one he figures to be Charlie slowly floats down different halls and comes to the same room where it all began.

The killer is huddled in a corner, trembling and looking, with absence of a better term, like he's seen a ghost. The six children are floating around him, each with tear tracks on their faces and blood all over them, their eyes completely hollow.

"No...you can't be here," the Purple Man whimpered, "you aren't here! I killed you I know I did!"

"What's the matter daddy?" Nathan asks in mock innocence as he hovers closer, "aren't you happy to see us?"

"No! NO!"

 ** _ARRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!_**

Phantom covers his ears as golden sound waves erupt from the Brunet's throat, his father screaming and covering his own ears not a second behind. The killer jumps up and runs for the golden bunny suit nearby, quickly throwing it on and not noticing the puddle of water that was under the suit.

The ghost children float in silence as the Purple Man laughs in triumph, "now see you try to get me you little brats! Hahaha!" As the killer continues to laugh, Phantom notices the children smirk, a strange gleam entering their empty eyes and the prince feels himself match it, especially when the laughter abruptly stops and a choking noise is heard.

The Purple Man collapses on the ground, twitching violently as the springlocks inside the suit snap, crushing and slicing the man's head and torso. His mouth opens in a soundless scream as blood fills his throat and lungs. Nathan, along with four of the children disappear, leaving Lucy behind.

"How does it feel Murderer? I bet death doesn't feel so good now."

"P..p...ple-ase...help...me..." He begs. Lucy grins humorlessly.

"Oh I'll help you Purple Man, but it won't be the kind of help your wanting I'm sure..." Lucy waves her hand, the room becoming filled with a bright light.

 **.o.0.o.**

 **Hint for next chapter** **20 9 13 5 - 6 15 18 - 20 8 5 - 7 1 13 5**


	12. Final night

**Last hint for this chapter (There won't be anymore since the story is close to being over): Time for the game**

 **Warnings: Song Lyrics here. It just adds a certain Fnaf vibe I think. :)**

 **.o.0.o.**

Phantom groans as he sits up, opening his eyes and still finding darkness. He panicks for a moment before realizing he is back in the storage room of the attraction. He quickly phases out with a hand on his head, feeling woozy from getting up so fast.

"Phantom are you okay?!" Sam exclaims running up to him, "we were looking for you everywhere! Danny passed out, then we heard you scream-"

"Sam! He's awake!" Mikey yells from the office. Phantom rushes past Sam before she can even answer, running into the security room where Danny is laid out on the floor, the others surrounding him with worry etched on their faces as the raven groans and sits up. Phantom goes over, practically doing an electric slide on his knees before grabbing Danny up and hugging him, just needing to know that he was alright after the experience he'd had.

"Phantom?" Danny asks, instinctively returning the hug and running his hand over the ghost's back, "I'm okay. A little shook up, but okay."

"I saw you die," Danny's hand still for a moment before continuing it's movement, "I saw you, a six year old boy with a horrible life who saw a horrible thing, get killed for something he couldn't help. I saw you kill," Danny's hand gathers a handful of the back of Phantom's vest at this, his grip tight, "and I felt what you felt, that he deserved it. I feltproud."

Phantom pulls back, gazing into sky blue eyes that are wide in surprise.

"I'm not supposed to be proud of that, a ghost killing a living being...much less a child ghost, but..." He sighs and rests his forehead against the raven's, "I'm just glad that you're okay."

Danny smiles softly, "think I can't handle myself now?" He asks, his expression turning impishly, he honestly can't help but take a jab at that. Phantom matches that smile, adding a chuckle to it,

"It appears you can handle yourself, Golden Wraith."

The sweet moment continues for a minute more, before it was cut off by the phone ringing.

 _*clack*_

"Uh, hello? Hello, hello! Uh, this is just to inform all employees, that due to budget restrictions, the previously mentioned safe rooms, are being sealed at most locations; including this one. Work crews will be here most of the day today, constructing a false wall over the old door bay. Nothing is being taken out before hand, so if you left anything inside, then it's your own fault. Management also requests, that this room not be mentioned to family, friends or insurance representative. Thanks again, and remember to smile. You are the face of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza."

 _*clack*_

"Guess it's time." Sam says, face set in determination. The others nod as Phantom helps Danny to his feet.

 ** _"It's time to remind Springtrap who's afraid of who..."_** Lucy adds, appearing in the room with a slightly unhinged smile. Instead of being worried or desturbed about that, the teenagers match it, eyes glowing softly in different colors: Sam's purple, Tucker's magenta, Mikey gold, Wes a light blue, Lucy's a bright white and finally Danny, his eyes turning black as pitch as he grinned, Phantom coming up beside him with his own eyes glowing their trademark toxic green.

 ** _"Let the 'game' begin..."_**

 **.o.0.o.**

Springtrap slides through the shadows of the horror attraction, his movements more fluid than an animatronic should be. He knows the others hadn't left the building, he seen them moving around and he heard the scream of pain. However because of this blasted curse he isn't able to move from his spot in the dark corner until midnight, even when the child that used to inhabit his favorite animatronic is so close. That would change tonight though, he has more than enough energy from the guilt and terror of the props. That little bitch couldn't control him anymore and that loathsome child's voice couldn't fuck with his programming anymore. He would destroy them tonight and make sure they stayed dead.

He hides in a corner behind the Bonnie prop, staring up into the camera for a few minutes before making his way down the hall into the office. He looks into the window before his eyes widen slightly in surprise when he sees no one is at the desk. He had seen a shadow flicker on the wall though, so he knows _someone_ had to be there. That said, he is off-put when he realizes he hasn't heard the child's voice once tonight and was able to get here with no trouble.

He clomps to the doorway and leaned in. Finding that the room remains empty, he goes inside. He looks at the security cameras and again is taken aback when on the mock stage in the dining room, there stands three people. They are standing perfectly still as statues would, with the girl holding an old guitar, the dark skinned boy holding a cupcake plushie and the tallest boy holding an old microphone.

A sense of deja vu comes over him and Springtrap suddenly has the urge to check pirates cove, which is ridiculous because the attraction doesn't have a pirates cove.

A deep laugh rings through the building and the Toreadors March begins playing on the speakers, guitar music following along with a strange upbeat rythme.

 ** _We're waiting every night to finally roam and invite,_** ** _New comers to play with us,_** ** _For many years we've been all alone._**

Springtrap watches as the three teens began twitching, their eyes flicking open revealing very familiar iris'. Danny takes that moment to cast his illusion, watching invisably and barely holding back a snicker as Springtrap looks down at himself in shock and dawning horror.

 ** _We're forced to be still and play the same songs we've known since that day,_** ** _An imposter took our life away,_** ** _Now we're stuck here to decay!_**

Springtrap is no longer Springtrap. He is now William Afton, who took the night guard job until they found a replacement. He is no longer in a hazardess horror attraction, but is once again the the old restaurant. He looks up and sees the animatronics on stage: Freddy, Bonnie and Chica as they stare into the camera with black reflective eyes and white pupils; off to the side is the familiar purple curtain of pirates cove. He also sees the old box from the prize counter, but how could that be? She was locked away at that time!

 ** _Please let us get in!_** ** _Don't lock us away!_** ** _We're not like what you're thinking!_** ** _We're poor little souls,_** ** _Who have lost all control,_** ** _And have been forced here to take that role!_**

Springtrap looks to his left and there's Bonnie at the doorway. He pushes the button and the door slams down. He looks to the right and Chica is there as well so he shut that door too. He looks at the camera and Freddy is staring back at him through it. He flicks the camera and there's Foxy peeking out of the curtain with a look of pure hatred in his gold eyes and immediately Afton changes the camera.

 ** _We've been all alone,_** ** _Stuck in our little zone,_** ** _Since 1987!_** ** _Join us be our friend,_** ** _Or just be stuck and defend,_** ** _After all you've only got Five Nights At Freddy's!_**

Danny snickers as he watches Springtrap flounder around, slamming on imaginary buttons and flicking through the camera images haphazardly, not even realizing that the video feed had gone out a few minutes ago. Danny makes sure to keep the air flowing so he won't loose his concentration from lack of oxygen, but otherwise the others are preforming their act beautifully.

 ** _"We're really quite surprised_** ** _We get to see you another night~_** ** _You should have looked for another job_** ** _You should have said to this place 'good bye!'~"_**

Micheal then finds himself in the first Freddy Fazbears restaurant, crazily checking the vents, flashing the light on Foxy, and pulling on the Freddy head when he has to all while checking the cameras.

As Danny steadily observes him, Springtrap accidentally flips his mask up and Danny gags at the skinless head that is forever frozen in terror, almost losing the illusion but shaking it off as he focuses again. Springtrap doesn't seem to notice the temporary shift and for that Danny is grateful.

" ** _It's like there's so much more,_** ** _Maybe you've been to this place before?~_** ** _We remember a face like yours,_** ** _You seem acquainted with those doors...~"_**

Springtrap finally find himself in his old home, where it all started and now it is Danny's time to shine. Springtrap seems disoriented from no longer being in front of a camera and instead finds himself in front of his old desk signing paperwork. As the other song ends, a new song begins, a music box lilt that sounds awfully familiar and sends a chill through the killer.

 _Ding dong,_ _I know you can hear me,_ _Open up the door...~_ _I only wanna play a little...~_ _Ding dong,_ _You can't keep me waiting..._ _It's already too late...~_ _For you to try to run away...~"_

William looks around his office warily before looking at the, thankfully, closed widow behind him. Two shining white eyes gazed back at him, making his hair stand on end and a wide, white grin appeard before both disappear all together.

 _I see you through the window..._ _Our~ eyes are locked together...~_ _I~ can sense your horror...~_ _Though~ I'd like to see it closer..."_

Springtrap jumps up and locks the door to his office, sighing in relief that Fredbear can't get in. He hears heavy footsteps scratching on the other side and slowly backs away. To Danny and anyone else who might be watching, it looks like Springtrap is backing away from the desk, only to bump into the filing cabinet behind him and make him jump an impressive two feet into the air, blood and mucus coming out of the thing's mouth as it tried to scream.

 _Ding dong,_ _Here I come to find you..._ _Hurry up and run...~_ _Let's play a little game and have fun..._ _Ding dong,_ _Where is it you've gone to?_ _Do you think you've won?~_ _Our game of hide and seek has just begun!~"_

Danny quickly sidsteps as Springtrap runs out of the office and down the hall, 'just like a classic horror movie victim,' Danny thinks, his grin becoming more sardonic in quality, 'though, from what I remember, the house didn't have a door there so I guess it makes sense.'

 _"I~ hear your footsteps..._ _Thumping~ loudly through the hallways...~_ _I~ can hear your sharp breaths...~_ _You're~ not very good at hiding...~_ _Just wait, you can't hide from me! (I'm coming~)"_

The last line of the verse plays three more times as Danny steadily follows Springtrap from room to room. He lets the others be seen in there animatronic form, giving Springtrap even more of a scare and making everyone's morbid humor rise at seeing their murderer actually suffering for once. Phantom, invisible of course, begins knocking on the walls everytime Springtrap turns around, making the zombie twist and turn in terror.

They corner Springtrap at the hallway of camera ten. Now with no where to go Springtrap turns and backs up against the wall. Every one somewhat recoils when they finally get a look at what is under the animatronic's mask but don't back down; they are simply enjoying their game to much.

 _"Ding dong,_ _We have found you..._ _Ding dong,_ _You were hiding here..._ _Now you're it...~_ _Ding dong,_ _We finally found you here..._ _Now you're it...~_ _Looks like we have won...~_ _Now you're it...~_ _Ding dong,_ _Pay the consequence...~~~~"_

Danny drops the illusion and they all stand watching as the the animatronic huddles in the corner. Danny walks up to Springtrap and feeling his own sense of deja vu, says in an odd english sounding lilt:

"What wrong daddy? Aren't you happy to see us?"

Springtrap lets out a terrified hiss as he lashes out at the teen. The Springtrap's hand only goes through him however without Damage and Springtrap lets out another hiss as he shoves himself back as far as he can go against the wall.

Danny watches this pathetic excuse for a creature flounder about and he suddenly feels something other than anger, something that never connected to his killer before; he feels pity. This thing doesn't seem so terrifying anymore. The man that he and the others used to hate and be afraid of was, in a way, long gone.

He gets a new idea and leans in as close as he can stand, his nose wrinkling from the smell of decay...but that's what all of them, sans Phantom, use to smell like right? "Where. Is. My suit?"

Springtrap shakily points in the direction of the main room and Danny nods, standing into his full hight, "everyone, please stay here and make sure he doesn't go anywhere; Lucy, Phantom, come with me."

The two ghosts follow him to the main room. Once they get there, Danny turns to Phantom and asks, "you found it didn't you? It's why I got my memories back, right?" Phantom nod.

"Where is it?"

Phantom walks over to the secret wall and pushes the panel he'd discovered, stepping aside for the others to go in and keeping silent all the while. Danny walks in and lights the area a bit with his ecto energy.

There it is, slumped in the same position as it always was, and Danny feels a sense of coming home. He kneels down in front of it and rests his hand on the foot, smiling nostalgically at it.

"I never did tell you how it came to this, did I?" He says sounding forlorn. Lucy and Phantom shake their heads, though Danny doesn't bother to look behind him to see it.

"My father, Michael Afton, was the Co Owner of Fredbear's Family Diner," He began, "I was too young at the time to know what he exactly did for the place, but I knew we always lived pretty good. Nothing fancy, but it was pretty good at the time...

 **.o.0.o.**

 **Everthing revealed next chapter. This story is coming to a close soon. It was a long ride (well for me anyway) and I thank everyone for taking the time to read this. Even the ghost readers (you know who you are)! I hope everyone has a great Day/Night, and I'll see you all next week!**

 **~Sorceress**


	13. Answers

_Previously_ _"My father, William Afton, was the Co Owner of Fredbear's Family Diner," He began, "I was too young at the time to know what he did for the place exactly, but I knew we always lived pretty good. Nothing fancy, but it was pretty good at the time."_

 **.o.0.o.**

"I was a cry baby, I won't deny it, and my older brother hated my guts for it. He'd often jumpscare me with a Foxy mask, which started my fear of the animatronics. Ironically the only friends I had were the plush versions of them my parents gave me, along with a Fredbear plush that was my best friend. Because of what my brother did I ended up ripping the head off my Foxy plush, but I'm getting distracted here," Danny says waving the last part off.

"My da- I mean Afton, would always take us to the diner when he had to go to work. It was kinda like a daycare for all ages and he happened to work there, y'know? My brother was supposed to watch me, but he'd always leave without me. And whenever I went home by myself he'd wait under my bed or someplace and scare me."

"That's horrible," Lucy says sympatheticly. Phantom remains quiet, waiting until Danny is done before saying anything.

Danny chuckles, ruffling his hair a little and making it messier than usual, "yeah, my life was a hell hole. It only got worse about two weeks before my seventh birthday.

"I'd happened to be looking out the window when I'd seen you out on the curb Lucy. You were crying, I knew you wanted to come inside the restaurant so bad. I didn't know the reason why you couldn't until you told me, but sometimes I wish I'd had the nerve to go outside to go talk to you. Maybe that wouldn't have happened if I did," Danny sits still for a moment, contemplating this before shaking his head, "I was too shy though, and my brother was actually there that day so I couldn't anyway if I wanted to, so I just sat and watched you. Then I saw my dad's limo pull up behind you and..."

Danny uses a cough to cover the whimper that almost comes out before taking a breath, letting it out slowly. He has to say this for Phantom's benefit, "I saw him choke you to death. I was so horrified that I hid in the parts and services room. Unfortunately my brother saw me and locked me in, so I ended up being left alone again at the pizzeria until they found me.

"He lured another kid in the back with the golden Bonnie suit about three days later, and me with my six year old mind thought it was the robot itself doing it and not him. I started having nightmares every night about the animatronics trying to come into my room and eat me.

"I actually think all the stress started getting to me," Danny says rubbing the back of his neck, "because I would hear Fredbear, the plushie, talk to me, give me warnings and stuff like that. I was six, so nobody thought it was a big deal when I had a 'one sided conversation' with him. He told me that my dad knew I'd seen what he did, that he hated me because of it.

"I didn't believe it at first, but as the days went on I was starting to. My fath-Afton," Danny shakes his head. William Afton isn't his father anymore, he needs to remember that, "he would give me these weird looks. Like, _hateful_ looks. I started to get terrified of him. I became that paranoid kid that couldn't get outta bed without worrying about someone coming to get me. Whether it was the robots or humans.

"He was my father though, at the time, so I figured the best bet would be to avoid him when I could; basically like my brother or the machines, and do what he said when I couldn't avoid him. It kinda back fired on me though, didn't it?"

"So what I saw before, you felt that you had no choice but to follow him?" Phantom asks, stepping forward a little but unsure if he can touch the ravenet. Danny nods, patting the foot of the suit before standing and opening his arms in invitation.

Phantom walks into the raven's arms, embracing him as Danny rests his chin on the ghost's shoulder. Lucy watches the interaction with a small smile, thankful that her oldest friend is able to have some real comfort after having to pretty much relive his life again. Even when it was just the two of them, Nathan never told her about his life before the suit, only giving absentminded snippets before he realized what he was doing and finding an excuse to drop the subject. To have him being so open like this...

"I knew I should have said no, I had a bad feeling when we walked down the hall, but I didn't want him angry at me; didn't really matter in the end, but I tried."

The boys break apart and Danny looks at the little girl still standing by the entrance, "after what happened, I was in nothing but darkness. Then I heard your voice," He looks back at the springlock suit, "I decided to try to make him stop, if the authorities couldn't do it, then it had to be us. I followed him home and hunted him, like my nightmares did to me. After that he took my body and the endo-skeleton out of my suit, so I couldn't move anymore."

Danny sighs, mentally exhausted, "they finally shut the place down from lack of business. From what I heard, our disappearances caused the parents to get paranoid because there was a kidnapper on the loose and with Lucy's death out in the open."

He clenches his fists, "I thought it was over, but then a new company bought the restaurant. The springlock suits were put in the new storage room and they brought in four new animatronics that were inspired by an old show called Fredbear and Friends, and changed the restaurant name to Freddy Fazbears." Danny chuckes humorlessly, "and wouldn't you know it? Afton became the new security guard! The murders started happening again, and he still wasn't caught! The restaurant got shut down again for the same reason as before, then opened yet _again_ with new machines called Toys, because they thought the old ones were too scary for kids. It was the eighties, what did you expect?"

Danny huffs and ran his fingers through his hair once more in aggravation, glancing over at Phantom with a knit brow and an angry spark in his eye, "and Afton _once again_ became the security guard! Lucy and I finally got fed up with it, and decided we needed help. He killed Max first, luring him to the safe room with the Spring Bonnie suit and making me watch as he tore his chest open. He knew I was there, and he loved the fact that Lucy and I couldn't stop him!"

Danny's eyes burn a bright gold in rage, his jaw locked as he trembles, "this happened three more times and we finally had enough! Lucy tied the others to the old animatronics and took control of the Toys. I had to think of a new way to get around and I'd finally managed to do it," he grins harshly and Phantom remembers what Danny did just yesterday.

"Astral Projection." Phantom says.

Danny nods, smiling like a kid at Christmas, "I could finally get into the office like the others, I could finally _do_ something without feeling useless! It was so funny how he'd scream and hide under the desk!" He laughs at the memory, Lucy giggling along with him and Phantom shakes his head. He can't help but grin himself through, considering it fits Danny's personality so well.

Danny calms down and the smile leaves his face, his eyes dimming in disappointment, "didn't last long though, he ended up getting a promotion and the job went to someone else," he grits his teeth, "then the bastard told the higher ups that they could use the old robots for spare parts. He was hoping it would stop them, like it had stopped me. All it did was piss us off."

Danny swings his head side to side and gazes down at the floor, suddenly appearing ashamed, "at that point we got so blinded by revenge that we couldn't discern the guards anymore. All we saw was the purple uniform, and it had been so long that we couldn't remember our killer's face anymore. I had even forgotten that I was related to him. And with the new facial scanners, the company had the guards wear a mask so most of us couldn't see him."

"Johny could see him though," Lucy points out, "and I could see him. But like you said after all that time all we saw was a Purple Man, not _the_ Purple Man."

"Ghosts who have died loose there memories over time and only remember their obsession. All of you were focused on the uniform and not on the face, so I guess it makes sense," Phantom scratches his cheek in thought, "I still don't understand why the mask worked on you and not on Mikey or Lucy, didn't you have that criminal software too?"

Lucy giggles, "well, I think because I was the oldest it didn't work on me, and Johny was always really smart."

"And he might have been just that determined to prove that he was right. I mean, we always got into fights over that," Danny grins sheepishly at the memory, "I'm not sure we ever apologized for not believing him...

"Anyway," Danny says getting back to his story, "all this went on until what would now be known as the bite of eighty seven. The restaurant got shut down for a few more years. The Toys were scrapped, though I'm not sure how these guys managed to find the pieces, and we were put into storage. Then, they opened again at a smaller location, and we managed to get like, five more security guards before the last guy, Mike Shmit I think his name was? He became a guard and actually tried to help us rather than avoid us. He ended up being framed as our killer though and for a few more child murders that we weren't able to stop.

"The restaurant got shut down at the end of the year because parents were talking about the animatronics stinking and for other health hazards. That was when our real murderer returned..."

 **.o.0.o.**

 **Cliff hanger! How semi-nice it is to see you again!**

 **Sorry for the late update, I got busy and couldn't find the time. But it's here now and this story is almost at it's end. After this I believe is one or two more chapters to wrap it up. for those of you who have stuck by this story, I thank you for it.**

 **It's been a long ride so far, but one that I've enjoyed very much. At the moment though I'm kinda looking forward for this little gem to be complete, because that means I can focus on other stories (Darkness within Light being only one of them) plus I have stuff going on in my life that kind of need my attention just a little more than my writing.** **You'll still be seeing me around places though, don't worry. :)**

 **Anyways, I hope everyone has a great day, as well as a great week, and I'll see you all next time!**

 **~Sorceress**


	14. Soon we'll be set free

"It was a rainy night, the restaurant had been abandoned for a couple of years and the place was falling apart. The Purple Man came in and started tearing our suits apart one by one; hoping to finally get rid of us I guess."

A kind of ironic grin appears on Danny's face, "he never realized that he was actually freeing us from them. He went into the safe room where I was at and began tearing apart my suit as well, releasing me.

"Lucy had already released us from our purgatories before then, so we were already back to our original selves when this was going on. We met up in the safe room and, the rest you probably know." Danny finally finishes.

Danny kneels down again, looking the Fredbear suit in the empty eyes and smiling sadly, "you know...it's kind of funny, in a weird sort of way. After a while these suits became less of a prison and more like our homes; our armor. I think that was half the reason I freaked out so bad that second night, I wasn't a spirit anymore and I did have my suit to protect me." He chuckles dryly, "how could it protect me now though? I can't wear it anymore, it would probably kill me again since its a springlock suit. I can't help but kinda want to again though, ya'know?"

"Now that you found it again, what are you gonna do?" Lucy inquires. Danny sighs and stand back up, his brow knitting in thought.

"It's like you said, you can't wear it anymore," Phantom says to him, gently putting a hand on the raven's shoulder. Danny turns his head to look at the ghost in question, "I think you know what we have to do."

Danny looks down at the suit again, old memories flashing through his minds eye. The misery of the life he had, the pain of death and the desire he had for revenge. The anger he had gone through. Then he remembers his purgatory, where he had felt so lonely and betrayed before he had seen Phantom, seen his new family and friends coming to show him that he wasn't alone, that he wasn't that little crying child anymore.

Then he remembers this life, how he had met Sam and Tucker and felt an immediate connection with them, how he seen Mikey in school and wondered why he didn't stand up for himself, and remembers wondering why he cared, but just knowing that he did.

He is reminded of both times he'd gotten his powers back, both times he'd actually met Phantom for the first time, remembers the ember incident, the Vortex incident, the time the Guys in White captured Phantom and Danny went to break him out. He also remembers all the good times with the Ghost Prince and his friends, both this time and before and he knows that he isn't that kid anymore that cried at the drop of a hat, that he has became brave and confident.

"Danny?" Lucy asks quietly, walking closer when she sees him just standing there and spacing out. Danny then remembers Lucy and the Purple Man, how they are trapped in the building because of the past, the artifacts. He clenches his fists as his face hardens in determination.

"You don't deserve to suffer anymore Lucy, and neither does he. Nobody deserves this hell hole, not even him."

Lucy frowns at him, looking down at the ground as she takes what the blue eyed boy said in. She finally raises her head, giving both boys a tired smile.

"I think you're right," She says, "we've all spent too long in the past. I want to see my mom and Sarah again, and I can't if I'm stuck here."

The boys nod, smiling in understanding. Danny leans down and pulls her into a hug, "I'll never forget you Lucy, you were my first friend and like a sister to me. I know I'll see you again someday."

"Thank you Nat- I mean," The little girl sighs, "thank you Danny. Tell the others I said thank you, and goodbye."

Danny pulls away and looks at Phantom, who gives him a small smile. Danny returns it and walks out of the small store room with the green eyed male right behind him.

They meet back with the others, who are still surrounding Springtrap so that he can't get away, "guys, what took you so long?" Tucker asks.

Danny doesn't answer him, all he does is look down at the thing that used to haunt his nightmares as a child right along with the animatronics. Springtrap, no, _William_ , glares up at him but the glow in his eyes seem dimmer than before, the body he inhabits looking more withered and sad then grotesque and frightening. Danny gives him a sort of pitying look before crouching down in front him.

"I forgive you..." Danny says, so low that only the two of them could hear, "Father..."

The grey eyes of the animatronic widen in shock and for a moment Danny doesn't see Springtrap, he doesn't even see the Purple Man. He sees William Afton, his father, before he became the monster. Then Danny found himself in the old diner when he was just a toddler, being held on his father's shoulders with his mother, older brother and sister surrounding them, laughing and happy.

He then sees William and himself standing in a grey room, the safe room, both holding a balloon; Danny's gold and William's a deep violet. William clutches the string of the balloon tightly, tears running down his face as he smiles gratefully.

"Thank you..." he says before he vanishes into thin air, the purple balloon floating away.

Danny blinks his eyes and is back in the attraction. He stands up and walks away, the others aside from Phantom looking between him and Springtrap. They don't know what Danny said to him, but after he said it Springtrap just seemed to slump, as if a huge weight was lifted of his shoulders.

"Come on, let's go," Danny says softly. The others follow behind him watching him with dubious expressions.

"What did you do Fenton?" Wes asks him. Danny just smiles, not saying anything as they exit the building.

They stand outside and Danny gives Phantom the go ahead. Phantom shoots a small ecto beam from his finger at the entrance and the whole building explodes in a burst of flames, feuled by the gasoline and old paper. Five of the teen's eyes flash as the negative energy finally is released, all of them feeling incredibly lighter and happier than they've ever felt in their lifetimes. Phantom sighs at this, happy that they no longer have to worry about the negativity and that all those involved were finally free for real.

Lucy floats in the middle of the burning building, watching as paper burns and spurs the flames on. She feels a presence coming up behind her and turns, seeing William Afton. She smiles and holds out a hand to him, feeling no trace of anger in either herself, or the man before her.

"I guess the game is over. Are you ready to go, Mr. Afton?"

William nods, accepting the offered hand graciously, "yes." He says simply.

"I still wonder," Lucy comments, gazing at the man curiously, "why did you do what you did?"

Micheal looks down, shame on his face as he thinks, "I'm not sure of _the_ reason, but one of them was my wife. She always loved being around the kids at the diner, she was like a child herself in a way. Whenever she seen a child who was upset or alone she would go over and talk to them, see what was troubling them. She would get those kids to play with other lonely children and wouldn't stop until she saw them genuinely happy."

He sighs, his hand tightening around Lucy's in his grief, "when our daughter was killed, my wife went into a depression. She stopped taking care of herself, so my eldest son started taking care of the family. But even as she let herself go, she wouldn't stop helping children, even when the strain made her weaker. She ended up collapsing at work one day and never woke up."

William grits his teeth at the memory, "for a reason even I can't tell you, I blamed the children for her death. Everytime I saw a child who was lonely, or unhappy, I remembered her and became angry at that child. I just wanted it to stop."

"So you killed us, thinking that if we were dead then you wouldn't have to think about her," Lucy concluded, nodding, "and you're son..?"

Micheal grinned self-deprecatingly, "I couldn't let him tell anyone that I killed you. And after his mother's death he became one of those children she would've helped. I regretted it soon after but by then I was already lost." A tear ran down his face, "I know that this sob story of mine isn't't worth all the pain I caused; I just hope my wife will forgive me for what I've done, though I know I don't deserve it."

"No, you don't," Lucy agrees bluntly, far too tired to give words of comfort. She looks ahead of her and suddenly smiles, "but, I think she actually has."

William glances at her in confusion before following the child spirit's gaze. A bright light that isn't part of the fire lays before them and in it...

"Lily..." He breathes, smiling as the tears ran faster down his face. Lucy nods, her own tears, this time real and not made of purple paint or blood, streaming down her own face. "And Sarah," She adds thickly. The smile on her face becomes bigger as she tugs on William's hand.

"Come on! It's time to go home!" She exclaims joyously.

Micheal grins wide as well as he begins running towards the waving women, disappearing with Lucy into the light.

 **•*o｡..*･~*~･:..｡o*•**

In the Ghost Zone inside of an elusive lair outside of time, Clockwork watches these events through a viewing mirror, a contented and proud smirk on his face.

"Well done, Child of Gold."

 **.o.0.o.**

 **Yes, I am aware that the ending is sappy and the reason that Afton murdered all of those kids was shit. I'm just a soft hearted wuss with this kind of thing and I don't really think even a killer truly deserves to suffer for all eternity in purgatory. I am well aware that there are murderers in real life that are remorseless and are absolute scum, but I figured that this story did't need to go with Danny saying "I forgive you" and Springtrap responding with "up yours (insert long and creative string of profanity here)!" so it stays as is.**

 **The epilogue will be up next week and this story will be completed at last. If you're interested and have a wattpad account, you can go to FireWolf13th's profile on there and check out the collaboration we made that works with this universe as well. It's not complete yet, but if you don't mind an Oc or three (which her oc is one of the few, if not _the_ only one that I truly like besides my own and Wes. Even then I'm not sure Wes even counts cause he was created by the entire Phandom from a line and a nameless background character), then consider it a kind of sequel to this story.**

 **(PS. Matt, if you're reading this, you bring up some interesting ideas and I'll talk with my collaborator about bringing that up in the story we're working on together. I'm deeply sorry that it won't be used in this book though. :( )**

 **There's** **also a Side Stories book on my Wattpad account (you can see what it is on my FFN pofile) that is _kind of_ a prequel, but it's a bit scattered and I'm planning on turning it into an ACTUAL prequel story and not just a one-shot book. But hey, if you're interested it's still up, just nothing will be added to the book itself.**

 **Anyways! Thank you all for taking the time to read this! I hope you all have a great week, and I'll see you next chapter!**

 **~Sorceress**


	15. Just Golden

**Final chapter of the story! Warning for some song lyrics here, which is underlined with Phantom being bold, Danny being Italics, and both singing together as Bold italics. Let's get the show finished and I'll meet you all at the bottom for final words.**

 **.o.0.o.**

"Awww! Now we don't have a job!" Tucker whines as the quartet walk home, saying goodbye to Mikey and Wes before hand.

"Relax Tucker, it's still the start of the summer." Danny placates, secretly rolling his eyes at his dramatic friend.

It had been a couple of weeks since Fazbears Fright burned down. Since Phantom was invisible when he put gasoline on everything and all the cameras showed were the kids wandering around basically checking the building, nobody could say they were the ones who did it. And the fire was started after six am, so they all stuck to the story that they were at home when it happened.

Needless to say, since the people who owned the place spent all their money on keeping the place "authentic" and the building burned down before they could open, the trio didn't get paid. Tucker was still ticked off about that, and a part of Danny kind of agreed with him, but Danny would rather not be paid than have more people killed by an animatronic. Been there done that.

"My parents told me they wanna know how all of you are doing," Phantom chimes in, "Dad's still upset that this had to happen at all, and frankly I agree with him."

"Don't feel any different than before," Danny tells him, "still have to shuffle through the memories and the monster animatronic nightmares came back, but nothing I can't handle." Danny shrugs, showing that it really doesn't bother him. Phantom frowns anyway, making a personal note of that.

"I have teleporting powers now," Sam says, "and sometimes my face hurts and I twitch at odd moments, but otherwise I'm cool."

"I still have zone out moments, and sometimes I have flashbacks. My mom also says that I'll let my mouth hang open and I'll emit these creepy moans during those times, but nothing I can't get used to." Tucker shrugs as well.

Phantom nods, showing that he understood, "what about the gingers?"

"Wes is still Wes, but Mikey's been showing a temper lately, you should have seen Dash's face when Mikey screeched in his face and hooked him." Danny snickers at his own pun, "I've never been so proud!" He exclaims making a show of wiping an imaginary tear from his eye.

Phantom rolls his eyes, smirking at Danny's antics, "of course you'd be happy, Dash got what he deserved and it wasn't because of you this time."

Danny hums noncommittally, but there is a twinkle in his blue eyes that gives away his glee, "Hey, Mikey finally stood up for himself, that's something to be proud of."

They all laugh as they walk up the front steps of Fentonworks. Danny opens the door, all smiles until he is blasted back into the street with some kind of green foam.

"Just let that soak into you skin son! I'm sure we found the the cure for you this time!"

Danny's eyes flash gold in aggravation as his father runs out past the others, big grin on his face with his wife not far behind.

Danny calms down when he realizes that instead of the goo hurting him like a couple of times before, it energizes him, "uh, sorry Dad, not doing anything." He lies.

Danny's parents get a down trodden look, "I guess it's back to the lab..." They say as they go back inside.

Danny pulls some off his arm a sticks it in his mouth, "Danny what are you doing that might be poisonous!" Phantom anxiously reprimands.

"Phantom, you gotta try this! I think mom and dad invented some kinda energizing ghost cotton candy!" Danny says, grinning as he holds out a piece to the prince. Phantom walks over and takes it, eyeing it suspiciously before popping the piece in his mouth. The foam dissolves on his tongue and leaves behind a pleasant tingling, almost like what Phantom imagines pop rocks to be like. He tastes his favorite flavor like he normally would with ectoplasm as he hums thoughtfully and smiles.

"You're right! I wonder if I could find the recipe for it?"

"You think I could try some?" Sam asks walking up. Phantom wrinkles his brow, "I'm not sure, you didn't get your powers the same way Danny did. I'm not sure what effect it might have on you."

Sam shrugs him off and takes a bit of the foam off Danny's shirt, putting it in her mouth and chewing, "Huh, taste like lemon."

Tucker also takes a piece and eats it, "tastes like pizza to me." Danny and Sam snicker at this causing Tucker to frown, "what?"

"Didn't your favorite food used to be pizza, _Charlie_?" Sam teases.

Tucker looks at her confused for a moment before it dawned on him, "oh yeah, I guess it was." Tucker laughs and the others joined in along with him.

Phantom's phone rings breaking the moment. He pulls it out and looked at the name before visibly paling, "oh shit..."

"What is it?" Danny asks, noticing the other's distress.

"It's my manager, I forgot I had a show to do tonight." Phantom responds, groaning, "I don't have any new songs, what am I supposed to tell her?!"

Danny's lips turn down, thinking about Phantom's dilemma, before a thought comes to him making him grin in slight wickedness, "I can get you a few new songs Phantom, you did say you might need me for a show after all."

Phantom gazes at him questioningly, before it dawns on him what Danny is going for, "Alright, let's get this show on the road." He says smirking.

 **.o.0.o.**

The crowd roars after The Spirits let out one hit after another, and now it is time for the grand finale. Phantom and Danny have disappeared and the audience is left wondering where they had gone. Suddenly the lights go out and a techno rhythm begins, Tucker, Sam and Ellie grinning as the drummer starts the beat and Phantom appears front and center in the spotlight, his own wicked grin as the crowd becomes quiet at the new development.

 **Time for the main attraction, the story must be told~**

 **Time for a chain reaction, it never gets old~**

 **Some bots get satisfaction breaking the mold~**

 **Some bots are just distractions, some bots are _Just_ _Gold~_**

Danny appears behind Phantom, eyes blazing gold as he grins crazily at the audience. Some people become uncomfortable, remembering that same grin on his face a few years back. Danny walks around Phantom and suddenly a spot light reveals Wes and Mikey, who agreed to do this with them, with guard hats on and a tablet in there hands.

 _I'm not the bad guy~_

 _I'm just a bit surprising~_

 _It's not worth loosing sleep, it's not worth analyzing~_

Wes rubs his eye and fake yawns while Mikey continues to stare at his tablet intently.

 _There was a time not so long ago at all~_

 _I was just like you, can you hear my call?_

 _Now I'm popping in, over here, over there, I'll be checking in but you'll never be aware~_

Danny makes a point of looking over Wes' shoulder, teasing him but when the gingers looked up Danny is gone.

 _In the beginning I kept a keen eye on the state of affairs with the new guy~_

 _Now I got a new gig, let me know if you dig, ain't going home so I better go big!_

 _Just gotta glance at CAM 2B and get a little surprise~_

 _IT'S ME!_

The gingers pretend to be alarmed when Danny pops up between them before disappearing. Mikey and Wes look at each other, their eyes wide as they make a show of biting there lip and shaking their heads, as if trying to convince themselves that it wasn't real before looking back down at the tablets warily.

 _You may say that I'm breaking your mind~_

 _In my opinion your much to kind~_

Danny appears next to Phantom as he sings. Now Phantom's eyes are glowing their bright toxic green as the others let their eyes change color as well; Sam purple, Tucker magenta, and Ellie's bright blue. With only a few spotlights on stage, it created a chilling effect to the audience and some wonder where the band got their reflective contacts from.

Danny disappears again and it's Phantom's turn, he circles around the gingers, a condescending look on his face as he clasps his hands behind his back. Oddly enough the image suites him.

 **You did a good job, watching those little screens~**

 **It warms my servos and circuits to hear some fresh screams~**

Mikey and Wes glance up and freeze, the expressions on their faces would make you think that Phantom is the most terrifying thing they had ever seen. Phantom steps back and put his hands up, the condescending look still on his face and in his tone.

 **But don't get me wrong, you were very brave!**

 **When faced with friendly singing animals you never caved~**

Phantom takes another step away from them and makes his way back to the center of the stage, a bounce in his step and singing all the way.

 **I'm finished training, done explaining, no more facts are left remaining~**

 **Now you know the gist of it, your a perfect fit, I don't wanna hear no more complaining~**

 **I'm passing down this golden opportunity, eternal scrap yard, immunity~**

 **Take it with pride and enjoy the ride _you'll forever be a part of this community!_**

The gingers run off stage, acting terrified. Phantom silently laughs as Danny joins him.

 ** _You may say that it's all in you mind~_**

 _(It's all in your mind~) **but in the end, I think that you will fiiind~**_

 ** _You are the main attraction!_**

 ** _Your story must be told!_** ~

 ** _You are a chain reaction, that never gets old~_**

 ** _Some bots get satisfaction breaking the mold~_**

 ** _Some bots are just distractions!_** ** _Some bots are Just Gold!_**

The glow in their eyes fades and they move around in place as they sing the final verse, as if they are animatronics on stage preforming. They put their arms around each other like good friends then open their eyes on the last word, their eyes shining brightly and sinister grins on their faces sending chills through the building they are in.

The lights turn off again and the crowd is silent. When the lights came back on, there stands the band along with the ginger haired boys, lined up on the stage. They bow and the audience erupts, loving the performance.

Phantom waves at the people, smiling widely as he throws his arm around Danny's shoulders again. Both boys wave at the excited crowd.

"Thank you Amity Park! Goodnight!"

 **.o.0.o.**

 **Thank you everyone who took the time out of their lives to read this! This was hard trying to come up with the story (like, three rewrites), but I'm happy with how it all turned out! If anyone has any final questions, let me know and I'll find a way to answer them! :) As always, I hope you all have a terrific week! And thank you again!**

 **~Sorceress**


End file.
